Ding A Ling!
by twilight85fan
Summary: Roxy tried to focus her attention to his face. The guy was holding his dick in his fist when he looked straight at her. He gave her a look so intense that Roxy couldn't look away but then he did something nobody anticipated. He shot his load straight at her!
1. Chapter 1

Note: Hey! I'm glad you are checking out my story and hope you like it. If you do, please be a sweetheart and follow/favorite or review.

Disclaimer: This story is purely a work of fiction. All recognizable characters from Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. The plot and OCs belong to me. Resemblance to any person/story is purely coincidental and unintended.

Better to be safe than sorry!

Enjoy!

Chapter 1

"Is that cake, Roxy?" Emma asked eying the sweet in her younger sister's hands.

"Ermm...yes?"

"Did you really buy cake again just because you wanted it?" Emma asked raising her brows.

"No it's a birthday cake."

"Whose birthday?"

"Well, it's somebody's birthday somewhere!" Roxy retorted as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Emma sighed. She was a gym instructor and here was her sister who was a little on the chubbier side, nothing too much but she could lose a few pounds. She always went on a diet in the morning and gave up before the sun went down.

Leah chuckled as she got some pop corn and sodas. She kissed Emma before settling down on the couch.

Roxy rolled her eyes. She used to be freaked out by this sometime earlier but now with Leah becoming a permanent fixture in their home she had gotten used to the _loving gestures_ between the two girls. Things got weird real fast after they moved to La Push. Roxy and her sister were Makah. They had lived with their grandma in Tacoma. Roxy did not have memory of her parents. They had died when she was just a baby. Her sister was her parental unit. She was older by eight years and had looked after her. After the death of her grandma they decided to come back to La Push. The place was their grandma's home. She had a small house near the Clearwaters. Apparently Leah's and their grandmothers had been good friends. So when they came back, the first people they met were the Clearwaters.

Leah had opened the door and had stared at her sister before muttering curses and leaving abruptly. Her mother had seemed shocked but had greeted them and been a sweetheart. She told them all about La Push that was there to know and had offered them any and all help that they might need to settle down. Although she lived in Forks with her husband Charlie, the Police Chief of Forks, she had come over to cook for her daughter and spend the day bonding with her. Seth had married a lovely girl recently and had bought his own house and moved out. So the house belonged to Leah now.

Leah had come back and been overly affectionate towards Emma who had blushed furiously which left Roxanne confused until one day she found them in an embarrassingly compromising position with all kinds of toys between them. Yeah...Roxy was scarred for life. Her virgin eyes were almost out of their sockets when her sister had sat down and given her 'the talk'..no, not sex talk...but talk about how she was lesbian and had been too embarrassed to tell her own sister about it. She had been with other girls before but Roxy had never thought anything of it. Thinking her sister and her friend had only been having a girl's night. If only she had known what kind. She had often wondered though why Emma changed friends so often. Oh well now she got her answer.

But the surprises hadn't stopped there. Apparently Leah was a she wolf. She could change into a furry little thing but Roxy had found out she was anything but cute. She was feral. Even though she knew Leah would never hurt her, she cared for Emma too much but she had been freaked out of her mind. Leah had then told them all about her legends and about the guys who were like her but she had forbid any of the guys to come anywhere near them so they had time to understand and take in all of it. Apparently Leah had imprinted on her sister meaning she had found her soul mate in Emma which wasn't a normal thing either considering Leah had been straight before. Her tribe found it pretty strange as well and Leah didn't want them to judge her or Emma and hence had not allowed any of the guys to interact with the sisters. Apparently everybody was intimidated by Leah and nobody except her brother Seth, had visited them. He was a sweetheart though and made them feel comfortable and welcome. It helped Roxy feel at ease with accepting the whole situation as well. Seth had told her how he was happy that her sister had found her one and was going to be giddy and _gay_...yeah pun totally intended. Roxy decided then that that was what she wanted for her sister as well. Emma had to grow up quickly to take care of her and now she had someone who would look after her. Although Emma pretended not to like Leah's over protectiveness, Roxy knew she loved it.

Tonight, after two short weeks of knowing each other, Leah was ready to introduce the girls to her pack and their families. Right now though they were chilling while her sister gave her disapproving looks for her love of cake and all things good. Roxanne had a condition which prevented her from going on a diet; it's called being freakin' hungry!

The girls got ready to head out for the bonfire. It was their traditional way of welcoming new members into their family. Roxanne felt she was intruding but Leah convinced her otherwise. She was Emma's sister and in the loop so it was cool. They were halfway to the beach when Leah said she had forgotten her cell at her house. Roxy offered to get it for her.

She had picked up the cell and was about to head out again when she heard a giggle from upstairs. Roxanne hesitated. This was Leah's house but she knew that nobody was supposed to be here. So she did the logical thing and went up to check it out. She heard light panting noise and hesitated once again. This could end very badly. But being loyal to Leah and her sister, she talked herself out of it and boldly went up to the door and opened it.

She gasped loudly at the sight and cursed herself for not calling out first. A large tan guy had a girl up the wall and was going at it like there was no tomorrow. Roxy could see the girl who had now opened her eyes and was gaping back at her. The guy settled the girl down and turned to look at the offender. Only problem was his willy turned and saluted Roxy as well. Man! It was huge!

Roxy tried to focus her attention to his face. The guy was holding his dick in his fist when he looked straight at her. He gave her a look so intense that Roxy couldn't look away but then he did something nobody anticipated. He shot his load straight at her!

AN: Please review! I would really appreciate it.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Thanks to Manolshq, TehyaRiddick, for adding my story to your follows list.

brooked90 thanks for following my story and your review. I really appreciate it.

xYaar nice to see you here! thanks for following the story.

Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Roxy was stunned for a moment before she screamed. She couldn't get herself to move though. Thankfully the girl and guy dressed themselves quickly. The guy only pulling his boxers on. The girl scattered out of the room while the guy stood still, eying Roxy.

Roxy heard the front door open again and Seth and Leah's voices.

"What's happening?" Leah asked entering the room

"Roxy? You okay?" Seth asked taking in her stunned expression.

"Someone please tell me this is not what I think it is?" Leah said groaning. She took one look at Jacob and knew he had imprinted on her imprint's sister. Man! This could only go wrong!

"No! Of course not! I could never disrespect you like that. _He_ on the other hand was banging some chic right against your wall!" Roxy spat out indignantly.

"Was he now?" Leah narrowed her eyes dangerously at Jacob. He was an idiotic asshole but this was too much.

"I...dad was home and Becca has been staying at my place with her husband and kid. You don't use your home nowadays anyways. Why aren't you with your imaginary imprint anyways?"

"Hey!" Roxy and Leah said at the same time.

"She is as real as your stupid self." Leah retorted

"And she's my sister so you had better watch what you say!" Roxy added

Jacob sobered up immediately. He didn't want his imprint to hate him any more than she probably did.

"Argh..what's that God awful smell? Roxy what did?...how did... why do you smell like Jacob's dick, sweetheart?" Leah asked scrunching her nose.

"Ask that SOB! He came all over ME!" Roxy almost screamed before she rushed off to the bathroom to wash herself. She didn't notice the goofy grin on Jacob's face. He met his imprint and not even half a second later he came on her. That had to be some kind of record! He thought smugly.

"Wipe that smug look off your face!" Leah hissed while Seth looked on somewhat amused by his Alpha's antics.

"Your ways won't work with her, Jake and if you so much as think about hurting her you'll have to answer to me." Leah warned

"Shut the fuck up, Leah!" Jacob growled. "I could never hurt her. You know how it is to imprint now, don't you?"

"You mean to say you feel it too?" Leah asked sceptically

She expected him to deny or fight the feeling since he had mostly been against imprinting.

"Of course I _feel_ it! Probably more than you do! I _came_ just by looking at her damn it!"

"So who was that girl you came here with?" Seth asked curiously

"Just some chic I picked up at the bar." Jacob said rubbing his neck. He wouldn't be embarrassed about things like this usually but he was imprinted now. The feeling was too awesome. He couldn't get her face out of his mind. She had been gone only for two minutes but he could already feel the anxiety building up in him. He hated and loved it at the same time. One thing he knew for sure though; there was no turning back from here. She was the cutest, sexiest girl he had seen. Her cute cheeks turned pink with embarrassment and anger. The way his cum stuck to her clothes. That was something he was willing to do repeatedly but on her boobs or her stomach or...hell just inside her. His dick twitched with these thoughts.

"Can we go now?" Roxy asked

"Where are you going?" Jacob asked frowning

"We are headed for the bonfire. Weren't you supposed to be there as well?" Seth asked

"Can I drop you?" Jake asked Roxy ignoring Seth.

"I think you _dropped_ enough for today!" Roxy said making a face which made Jake smile fondly at her cuteness.

"Let's go, Rox." Leah said grabbing her arm and pulling her away.

Jacob let out a low growl but Leah gave him the finger behind her back.

"Come on man. You have a lot of work to do." Seth said as he marched out as well.

Jacob sighed but followed. He did indeed have his work cut out for him.

At the bonfire, Leah explained the situation in hushed tones so only the wolves and Billy could hear. They were amused but happy for their alpha to have found his imprint. He had been a bad boy for some time now so they hoped that he would finally return to being the guy they once knew.

Billy was especially happy. He had met the girls and Roxy stood out with her sarcastic and funny comments. She was a carefree girl and so beautiful. She wasn't stuck up like girls nowadays and actually ate her food and enjoyed it. Billy liked that in a girl and knew Jake would appreciate it as well. He was hopeful that now maybe Jake would be more responsible and stop fooling around. Billy knew about his son's nocturnal activities and of course he disapproved. But his little boy had changed so much since the Cullens and Bella came to town and he phased. It had been ten years ago and nobody had heard from them since. They had left soon after the wedding when Edward had changed her, moved to Alaska according to Charlie. Billy knew his friend missed his daughter but it was for his own good he didn't see too much of her. Although with Bella's stupidity, he knew it wouldn't be long before she did come to check on him or something. That girl was disastrous. Billy hated how she had ruined his son and then moved on with her life without so much as a goodbye. Sure Charlie and he had tried to set them up but that girl was poison and Billy was glad she had ended up with the cold ones rather than in his house.

Billy chuckled when he saw his son subtly trying to follow Roxanne around while she successfully dodged him. Yeah she'd be a good addition to the Black's household.

AN: If you are reading please follow/ favourite or review!


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Thanks to TehyaRiddick for the review. I am so glad you like the story. I hope you continue to enjoy it as it proceeds further.

Enjoy!

Chapter 3

Roxy could not understand why the hulk of a man was trying to follow her around discretely. It's not like he would be missed. And what was with the looks he was shooting her? Probably wanted some sort of revenge for walking in on him and getting him in trouble with Leah. But why were all the other guys patting him on the back? Argh...guys are stupid! They were probably congratulating him on humping a girl right in Leah's home. A feat, she was sure, nobody had achieved. But why did he cum all over her? And his dick...it was so BIG! And thick! And looked yum! She wondered if it tasted good as well. Some of her friends liked the taste while others did not. She wondered how she'd react to it. She was a virgin. But she had a very vivid imagination and very strong fingers. And a very sensitive clitoris. And of course, very good porn stashed in her closet. A twenty year old can only go so long without sex and as these thoughts ran through her mind she decided she needed to get laid.

Nodding her head to herself she looked up to find the buff guy staring at her again while Leah and her sister were nowhere in sight and everybody else was enjoying themselves.

"Roxy! Come let me introduce you to everyone!" Said Seth.

He took her around naming people whose names she already forgot. She simply shook hands or nodded her head. Her mind still stuck on one thought. Getting laid.

Jacob sensed her emotions and her _need_ too and fought the urge to grab her and make a dash for the woods. He could give to her. Like nobody had ever given it to anybody ever before. He'd fuck her brains out and then do it all over again. His cock throbbed and he turned around so his back was to the crowd and patted his dick.

"Soon, Junior soon! Don't rush through this. She's special and we'll make her feel it."

A throat cleared behind him and he looked to see Seth standing there grinning with a very uncomfortable looking Roxy.

"And this here is Jacob Black. The future Chief of the tribe." Seth announced feeling pleased with himself.

Oh, so that's his deal. He thinks he's the fucking chief so he can disrespect people like that! She had met his father who was a sweetheart. She wondered what he did to get a son like him.

"I'm sorry about the bad first impression. Let's start over..." Jacob said extending his hand to shake. He wanted to touch her, to see if her skin was as soft as it looked.

Roxy just stared at him before turning to go back and find Leah and Emma.

"Oh come on! I'm really not that bad! You know what, go out with me! Let me show you how good I actually am!"Jacob said with a cocky grin.

"You are not that lucky and I'm not that desperate!" Roxanne spat before turning on her heels and walking off.

Jacob's face fell. Seth laughed out loud at him. It was probably the first time he had been turned down. Girls swooned over him.

"Hey, you ok? Leah told me what happened." Emma said to her sister who sat down beside her. She didn't mention that she also knew Jacob imprinted on her. Roxy seemed oblivious to the fact.

"Yeah I'm fine." Roxy said. "Although that chicken burger will make me feel a hell lot better."

"Roxy! Take the salad." Emma chided. She didn't want her gaining weight.

"Greens are for goats, Em"

"You better not blame me when you blow up and no guy goes out with you!"

Jacob growled. Leah tensed.

Emma shouldn't have said that. Roxy was a pretty girl who liked her food. She wasn't even fat. Just meatier. What kind of a sister was she? Jacob wondered angrily while clenching his fists, ignoring the pleading looks from Leah.

Leah knew Emma took it a little far. But she was just concerned. She didn't have to be harsh about it though. Maybe this was the reason they got on well together. Their nature was similar. They meant well but their words hurt their loved ones.

"You know I always diet on the same day, Emma! Tomorrow!" Roxy just grinned and grabbed a burger _and_ a cupcake just to spite her sister. Although it smelt yum! She was used to her sister's _sisterly_ concern regarding her weight. But she felt comfortable in her skin. She wasn't as athletic as her sister or as toned but she could box like a champ and was damn proud of it.

The atmosphere eased up immediately. Jacob stared at her amazed. She was amazing! She didn't seem upset at all! Man! He fell a little more in love. Now to get her to look at him as lovingly as she looked at that burger!

AN: If you are reading, please follow/favorite or review! thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Thanks to kvdsouza, Your Guardian Angel In The Sky, stephaniequesenberry, Emmettluver2010 for adding my story to your follows/favorites.

Enjoy!

Chapter 4

Roxy was at home working. She designed clothes and got them tailored then sold them online. It had started as a hobby and although she had no formal training she was still pretty good at it and made enough money too. She still had a lot of work to do. Finding the right kind of materials and looking for people here who would tailor those clothes at nominal rates. She was also looking for someone who would help her run her website. She would need to ask around. Her sister had already gone off to work and Leah with her. She too had joined work at the same gym. Yeah...they were totally adorable...not.

Roxy decided to just drive around town to clear her head. For some reason she had not been able to get JJ out of her mind. JJ? Jerky Jacob. She was disappointed in herself. Sure, she had fantasized about some other random guys but this was different. She had never been obsessed with one. She should definitely go out tonight and just find a nice, agreeable guy and get it on with him.

She dressed in skinny jeans and top and grabbed a sweatshirt. It was always chilly here. She thought she would drop by at Leah's pack mate Quil's place. Leah had mentioned he ran websites for people. She would like to get a head start on one thing at least.

Roxanne got his address and number from Leah and talked to him about coming over before heading out. She really didn't want another awkward meeting with any other boys. Roxy followed his directions and arrived barely fifteen minutes later. Roxanne got the distinct feeling of being watched but paid it no heed. Probably one of the guys on patrol. Must be curious as to why she was visiting Quil.

She knocked on the door and heard rustling from inside like the sound of feet scrambling. But she thought Quil was alone? Oh well what did she care. She was here to talk business.

Quil opened the door to let Roxanne in. He smiled a nervous smile at her and she raised her eyebrows in question. Her silent question was answered when _JJ_ came in her line of sight and she groaned internally. How could one guy make her feel annoyed and wanton in one go? She sighed as her eyes ran over his body. Damn! He was fine! And a jerk and asshole and somebody who probably got a new girl every hour and _she_ was not going to be that girl. She did have some standards.

"Oh hey Rox! What a lovely surprise!" JJ said with a wide beaming smile.

Roxanne shot an annoyed look towards Quil who rushed off to the kitchen, something about getting drinks and snacks. Great! More ammunition to make her spend more time around here. She could never say no to food. Her one true love that stayed with her no matter what. Unless she was facing a short crunch but then she could always pick up some grub from her sister's fridge, yes they had different refrigerators so Emma wouldn't be tempted and Rox wouldn't puke at the sight of all things organic. But that wasn't something you could do when it came to boyfriends. "Hey I ran out of my boyfriend. Can I borrow yours?" or "My boyfriend stinks. I think he's gone bad. Can I help myself to yours?" yup! Food won that battle every time.

Roxy was still scowling when Jake went up to her and said "This top is very becoming on you but hey! If I were on you I would be coming too!"

"You know I'm really not into name calling but for you I can make an exception."

"Hey guys! Why don't we sit down and talk while enjoying our snacks." Quil beckoned them not wanting to Jake to mess up any more than he already seemed to be doing. Old habits die hard. He was so used to picking up chicks with these cheesy lines that he actually thought it might work on Roxy too. Or maybe he just enjoyed riling her up. Quil had seen his thoughts about how cute she looked when her cheeks turned pink in embarrassment or how sexy she looked when she narrowed her eyes and her lips were set in a thin line. Quil shook his head. Jake had it bad. He deserved his happy ending. He just hoped for Jake's sake that he wouldn't mess this up. His own imprint was a twelve year old now and when she tuned him out when he did something to upset her, it hurt like a bitch and their feelings weren't even romantic yet. It would hurt Jake a lot more he was sure. One thing he liked and hated about him was that once he was whipped and after something he gave it his all. Take Bella for example... or not. He fought like hell for her until her heart literally stopped beating.

"So Quil, how do you go about this?" Roxy asked and he was brought out of his thoughts. Roxy wanted to get down to business. Jake was shooting him death glares cause his imprint was more interested in talking to Quil than him or so she tried to show. Quil could make out when her eyes would dart quickly towards him when he wasn't looking. He grinned. Things would work out between them. He just hoped Roxanne would be able to deal with the female population who would feel abandoned by him.

AN: If you are reading, please follow/favorite or review! TIA!


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Thanks to FreeSpiritSeeker, SissyCabella (nice to see you here), lightbabe, TiffaniW, camsam17 for adding my story to your follows/favorites.

Enjoy!

Chapter 5

Roxanne and Quil discussed about her website for about an hour and a half, all the while Jake sitting there looking bored. This wasn't his forte. He moved out of the room for a little while and Roxanne felt herself relax a bit. She didn't even know why she was tense. But just his presence sent her senses into over drive, sure he was an ass and she wanted nothing to do with him...well, she could think of things she _wanted_ to do with him but that wasn't the best idea.

Roxanne finished her business with Quil and they decided to meet up again when Roxy was through with her designs. They said their goodbyes and Roxy got in her truck. One problem, it wouldn't start.

"Argh...you stupid ass truck! Why won't you start? I want to get out of here before _he_ comes back! You moron! Just start!" Roxy cursed and fumbled but the truck wouldn't budge.

"I thought you weren't into name calling?" Asked a now familiar voice.

Rox looked up to see Jacob leaning against the passenger window looking all smug and gorgeous. She mentally slapped herself. No bad thoughts about bad guy.

"With you around I was sure to make an exception." Rox said trying not to let her eyes linger on his broad shoulders and muscles.

Jacob caught her staring and grinned. Not all was lost.

"Aren't you a mechanic? Could you take a look?" Roxanne was desperate.

"What's the magic word?" JJ grinned.

"Please?" Rox said rolling her eyes.

"No"

"Then what?" Roxy asked annoyed

"Yes" Jake replied

"Yes?"

"Yes"

"Why?" Roxy asked

"Not why, yes. Jeez! How difficult is it?" Jake said

"Arrgh...yes"

Jacob just grinned while popping the hood and tinkering around. He knew exactly what was wrong.

Two minutes later, he closed the hood and asked her to start again. Of course it started.

"Thanks" Rox grunted out.

"It's ok darlin'" Jake said trying to imitate a southern accent

"No, that's terrible" Rox said referring to his accent

"Whatever! I'll pick you up at 6. Dress sexy!" Jake said with a wink

"What? Why?"

"Why not? You said yes already!" Jacob said as he walked away with a wink in her direction.

"What?...when did I.." Rox trailed off and slapped her forehead. Trust that ass to trick her into a date. Oh well...she didn't have any other plans.

Jacob turned up right on time. And after the two of them spend some time ogling each other, they were ready to head out after quick goodbyes to Emma and Leah.

"So, Roxy, apart from being sexy, what do you do for a living?" Asked Jacob once they were on their way.

Roxy rolled her eyes as she replied," I design clothes."

"You do?" Jacob asked surprised.

"Yeah, why is it such a shock?" Roxy asked fidgeting suddenly feeling conscious.

"I am sorry. That came out wrong. I just didn't expect that."

"Well what did you expect?"

"Not sure." Jacob said feeling slightly stupid

Roxy smiled t his expression. He looked like a little kid who said something he shouldn't have. Roxy decided she liked him like this.

"I didn't take a special course or anything for it. I did for fun for quite some time before I decided to make a career out of it. Emma thinks I do it because I'm lazy. I work from home." Roxy said when she caught his confused look after her Emma statement.

"That's pretty cool! Quil works from home too!" Jacob said and looked sheepish immediately.

Roxanne laughed. Jacob stared. Sigh...she was sooo beautiful and she looked so good in her tight fit jeans hugging her butt and her polka dotted red top which was snug around her breasts. Her dark grey eyes twinkling and her cute cheeks had a dimple.

"Hey, watch the road! I'm too hot to die young! And I haven't even eaten yet. Where are we going anyways?"

Jacob cleared his throat before he spoke," I made reservations at this new restaurant. I heard it's good. Not very exclusive but really good." He was suddenly nervous about what she would think of his choice. He wasn't used to this dating thing. Whenever he had the urge, he went out, picked up a chick who was probably half trashed and they went their own way once they were done. It was convenient for both parties. He did meet a few clingy ones but he shrugged them off always.

"As long as the food is edible, anywhere is fine." Roxy smiled. She could swear, she felt his unease and apprehension.

"Cool" Jacob grinned feeling lighter.

The food was awesome. Roxanne had to stop herself from going for second helping. Sure she didn't diet, didn't mean she had to go overboard either. And she wanted ice cream. She couldn't compromise on the scoop size that was for sure.

"You done? Cause I know an awesome ice cream parlor!" Roxy said excitedly. This was the first place she had looked up when she had explored the city.

Jacob looked up at her to make a smart ass comment but stopped when he looked at her child like face. She was excited about ice cream! How cute! Jake frowned. When was the last time he thought of the word cute?

"What? What's wrong? Don't tell me you don't like ice cream! This would go from a straight ten to a negative five!" Roxy said half concerned half joking, looking at his frown.

"No no...I mean sure I like ice cream. Who doesn't?" Jacob smiled easily

"My sister" Roxanne said with a straight face. When Jacob raised an eyebrow she burst into giggles causing him to smile as well.

He felt good...like this was easy, like it was meant to be. Well, technically it was but it was _real_ not like some magical mumbo jumbo feeling but a very heart warming feeling that made him feel he belonged with her, just like she belonged with him.

"We're here!" Rox said bringing him out of his stupor. He groaned when he looked out. Standing in the driveway was one of his latest conquests. She was clingy.

He didn't need this right now. He followed Roxanne and got out of the truck. She had wanted to drive and he had let her.

"Jakey? Jakey, is that you?" asked a skinny girl while squinting her eyes as if trying to recognize him.

"It is you! Nobody I know has muscles that big! Cock either!" She let out a laugh which made Roxy want to cover her ears while Jacob cringed. He did _not_ like that name. Or her.

"Do I know you?" Jacob asked with a stoic expression. Roxanne raised her eyebrows clearly picking on his lie while the girl in question blinked stupidly as if she couldn't understand his question.

"Of course you do! We met at Embry's party only a week ago. You broke his pool table." She added helpfully

Jacob cringed further. That was not a fond memory. He had picked her because she was easy. Too easy. She was literally begging for it. He had taken her to the pool room. He had made the mistake of thinking the pool table could take his weight and had broken the table. She hadn't even been worth it. Kept screaming in his ears which put him off immensely and had scratched him as if she had wanted him off her even though she kept pulling him closer.

"Oh yeah...sorry I didn't catch your name."

"Of course you didn't silly! You were busy doing _other_ things." the girl giggled stupidly while swatting him on the arm. Roxanne rolled her eyes at the girl's behavior.

"So, are you free tonight?" she asked running her finger nails along his arms.

Jake shuddered. Not with want but with disgust. He didn't like needy girls...

Well... not any more. He had more than his share.

"I'm on a date."

The girl blinked again before she laughed. Roxy and Jake cringed visibly.

"No, you are not! You are just going to fuck her and then leave. I know all about you. But I can give you the time of your life. We... we had chemistry." She said while inching closer to Jacob trying to act all sexy.

"If you don't move your hands off of my date I will change your geography!"

Jacob and slutty girl looked up at Roxy. Jacob stunned and slutty girl annoyed.

"Please, I know Jacob's taste in girls. You're not it." she said snottily

"I don't know what your problem is but I'm pretty sure it's hard to pronounce!" Roxy said while flipping her hair. She could be a bitch when needed.

Slutty girl gasped and looked at Jacob for help but he was grinning at Roxy. He wanted to pat her back and say "good job".

The girl wisely walked away with a huff when she saw that Jacob was not paying her any attention.

"Shall we?" Jacob asked while offering her his arm

"We shall!" Roxy replied while interlocking her arm with his and walking into the parlor with her head held high. Bitching a bitch out always made her feel good.

AN: If you are reading please follow/favorite or review! Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

Note: thanks to moonseeker0609, DREAMLESSLY17 for adding my story to your follows list.

Enjoy!

Chapter 6

"Why are you doing that?" Roxy asked annoyed while glaring at Jacob.

She was at Quil's again to finalize the layout of her website. She wanted a fresh look. And of course Jacob came knocking on Quil's door not long after, along with a couple of other guys who wanted to chill. And he had been staring at her and rubbing his eyes and repeat. Stare, rub. Stare, rub. It was annoying her. Their date had gone well except for that little incident and Roxanne found that she was hounded either by Jacob or one of his minions or with talks of Jacob. Emma and Leah had wanted to know all details of their date but Roxy decided she wanted to keep this to herself for some reason and refused to talk. Leah said something about finding it out eventually but to Roxanne's delight, Jacob had controlled his thoughts about the date although he played the memory of their run in with slutty girl in hd. Leah was impressed with Roxy.

But now her delight over his actions was wearing out with his antics.

"What?!" Roxanne growled out

"There's something wrong with my eyes. I can't take them off you!" Jacob said while staring at her before a grin broke out at her stunned then annoyed face.

"Your ass must be jealous of your mouth because of all the shit that comes out of it!"

The guys howled with laughter while Jake's face was a mixture of emotions; surprise, amused and finally amazed and was that a little bit of pride?

"Man! Suck on that!" said Embry. He had heard about her being a smart mouth but to see this in action was something else. The guys tried to muffle their laughter when Jacob gave them a look but couldn't. They had watched one too many girls fall for this kind of gimmick. It was fun watching one who didn't and actually handed him his ass. It was especially ironic since she was his 'one true love'.

"Shut up!" he muttered as he got up to grab bags of chips and two sodas.

He handed one to Roxanne who took it while the guys snickered. He wasn't one to share his food. None of the guys were.

"Man! I sure hate a bag of air with chips in it!" Roxy pouted as she looked at the half empty packet.

Everyone laughed again but Jacob trying to be the fake gentleman that he was, offered her his pack.

Roxanne looked at it then at him before she declined.

"Why what's wrong?" Jake asked confused. He thought she wanted more chips.

"Ermm.. you put your fingers in it."

"So?"

"Well, after meeting slutty girl I don't know if I can accept anything that you put your fingers in." Roxy added stoically

There was roaring laughter yet again while Jacob blushed.

"That soda looks nice though." Roxanne added when he looked embarrassed.

He handed her the soda before moving to sit beside her on the couch.

"So, did you guys get anything done?" he asked

"Yeah, the website's work is pretty much done. I just need to find some really good tailors. I got the materials and everything."

"I know some. I could take you to them!"

Everyone raised their eyebrows at Jake's suggestion. Since when did he know them?

"Erm...sure. Although I have to ask, it wouldn't be one of your _friends_? Would it?"

The way Roxanne said friends everyone knew what she was talking about.

"NO! Not at all!" Jake said horrified that she'd think like that.

"Come on Rox! Even you know Jake enough by now to know he'd never speak to one of his _friends_ again once the deed was done!" Brady said while Roxy grimaced and Jacob shot daggers at him.

"Three night shifts for you!" Jake muttered quietly

"Come on man!"

"Oh and they are on the weekend too! Enjoy!" Jake said while raising his soda in a toast towards Brady. He sulked but didn't say anything.

"OK so when can we go?" Roxy asked

"How about I call them and get in touch with you later?"

"Sure" Roxanne said as she headed towards the kitchen bin to trash her soda can.

"Why would you spoil my weekend?" Brady asked in normal tone once Roxanne was out of sight.

"Why would you say what you did to Roxanne? You know how important she is to me! We haven't even exchanged numbers and here you go ruining things for me! She's my imprint and _I'll_ be the one to tell her about me!" Jacob roared, his anger making him unaware of the said imprint's presence behind him. The guys were all staring though.

Jacob realizing what had happened, let out a sigh.

"She's right behind me. Isn't she?"

"Yup and we are heading out." Quil said as he and guys went out the door.

Rubbing his neck, Jake turned to face his fate.

Roxanne looked shocked.

"I'm your imprint."

AN: If you are reading this story please follow/favorite or review! TIA!


	7. Chapter 7

Note: Thanks to CMalwaysHP (nice to see you here), iplaypixiehollowalot, Tiniii25, pandasninjasndkiwis (nice to see you here), Joyousmia, kingwolf2350, polly2010, XxBehindTheseDark-BrownEyesxX, Amrit Singh Raizada (nice to see you here) for adding my story to your favorites/follows.

Devil Nightmare- thanks for adding me to your author alert. It feels awesome!

I'd also like to thank the reviewers:

Emmettluver2010- It's called a cliffy. And I'm gonna be mean often!:)

FreeSpiritSeeker- I'm glad you enjoyed it

Polly2010- you are such a sweetheart! You reviewed for almost every chapter! Thank you!

Amrit Singh Raizada- I'm glad you like it. Although, Bella and Cullens aren't far behind. There's going to be some bashing though. So it's good that you don't like them I guess.

I'm sorry if I missed anyone. I'm thankful to each and every one of you.

Enjoy!

Chapter 7

Jacob was speechless for just a moment before he gathered his wits and said," You didn't know?"

"How would I know? WHY would I know?" Roxanne was mad.

When the hell did this happen?

"When did it happen?"

"When we first met."

"You mean while you were banging some other chic?!" Roxanne looked horrified.

"Look..its..it's just...it's complicated" Jacob said dejectedly

"It sure didn't sound too complicated when Leah explained it."

"Well Leah has a way with words." Jacob said and Roxy raised her eyebrows.

"ok...that's not true. But you know imprinting happens when we see our mates for the first time and our first time happened at a bad time but that doesn't mean everything is going to be bad...I mean I'm sure it was awkward for you", Roxy snorted but Jake carried on," And it certainly wasn't my best moment but I'm not always like that.." cue, raised eyebrows," well..I'm not like that anymore." Jake said and crossed his arms as if he was feeling exposed.

Roxanne crossed her arms as well.

"So you're telling me, one look at me and your personality and attitude has changed? Is imprinting similar to reincarnation?"

Jacob let out a sigh, "Maybe in a way. I feel different. I wasn't a commitment kind of guy or well...I haven't been that way for a long time."

Roxy gave him a questioning look.

"It's a bit of a long story. You wanna sit down?" Jake said gesturing towards the couch.

Roxanne and Jacob sat down and turned towards each other to continue their conversation.

"There was this girl. I met her before I phased. I developed a crush on her almost instantly. Our dad's were friends so we saw a lot of each other. But then she met this _guy_ , vampire actually and fell in love with him. They dated for a while. I did everything in my power to break them up but just couldn't. Then one day he up and left her. She was broken. When her father threatened to send her back to her mom, she started going out again. She started hanging out with me. I thought I had my chance then. We spend a lot of our time together but then I phased. I tried to keep away from her since she wasn't an imprint and wasn't supposed to know our secret, also she hung with the vamps but I couldn't keep away so I dropped hints and since I had already told her about our legends, she figured it out. She was the first outsider ever to hear our legends at the bonfire. But then one day her leech was in trouble and she rushed off to save him. He returned back to Forks and she went back to him as if nothing had ever happened. A few more things happened in between and then one day I get their wedding invitation in my mail. I lost it. I went wolf for the longest time but came to see her on her wedding. But things turned sour and that was the last time I saw her. They planned on turning her and that's probably what they did once they left. Haven't heard from them since. She keeps in touch with her father but hasn't come to see him. I had wished desperately at one point of time to imprint on _her_ and then during the time of her wedding to just imprint. I was desperate then. But then I just...I don't know I just became a different person. I never tried to get another girl again. I just go out, make out and forget about it. I opened my own garage and worked hard and that's how I've been living my life. But then that day, when I saw you," Jake cupped her cheek," everything changed. Everything made sense again. I got back a part of me that I thought was lost forever. _You_ did that. You did that for me. You are making me a better person. I can't even look at another girl now and I don't want to. You are it for me. Don't you feel it too?" Jake asked almost desperately.

"I didn't do anything! It was the imprint!" Roxy said angrily and shoved his hand away.

"You fell in love with a girl but you couldn't get her so you became bitter. You only wanted to imprint at that time to ease your pain. It could have been anybody and you would have been happy! Hell, it could have been slutty girl and you would have accepted it! So _I_ didn't do anything! And yeah, I feel something! I feel like shit and worthless because a guy who likes me is being forced to do so because of magic! If it wasn't for that, slutty girl would be correct. I'd be another girl you fucked and ducked!" Roxanne was pacing, her heart thumping.

"Why would you say that? It's not like that. I don't think I'm explaining it correct. But you know about Leah and your sister _and_ they're gay and you could accept _that_ but not us? Why? It isn't even fair!" Jacob was angry now.

"That's different!"

"Why?"

"Because they are happy!"

"And you're not? You haven't even given me a chance and you are assuming we won't work?" Jacob could feel the tremors starting to build. He tried to hold it together.

"Look, obviously this was not what you were after either. So why are you even trying?"

"I'm trying because I _know_ we will be good together. You are good for me. I like you already and it's not only the imprint. Its..it's like the modern day internet dating system. They fix you up with people who have common interests and all but this is even better cause it's literally a match made by the Gods! You are my other half as I'm yours!" Jacob had put his arms around her shoulders now and shook her slightly as if the action would rattle some sense into her brains.

Roxanne looked into his eyes and could see the truth in them. She sighed as she moved her hand to cup his cheek. Jacob took his chance then and moved to kiss her but she put her hands between them.

"Just give me some time?" She said softly with her head down. She knew if she saw his expression she might give in to her feelings but she knew better than to make a judgement while she was emotional.

Jacob sighed as he moved his hands to his side. He did fell put out but she was only asking for a little time. He could give her that.

"Sure I'll pick you up tonight at six. You can think all you want in between but then we are going on a date. So take your time." Jake said and kissed her on her forehead and left a gaping Roxanne behind.

Did he really just do that? She looked at her watch. It was 3:30. Oh how generous of him to give her two and a half hours to think or get ready..or something. Roxy shook her head but she was smiling. At least he wanted her desperately and his impatience reflected that and was kind of adorable. She decided to go with the flow. It wasn't as if they were getting into a committed relationship or anything. Roxy headed out to her truck to find most of the guys huddled together talking. They shut up once she stepped out.

Roxy again shook her head. They were worse than girls when it came to gossip. She was sure half of La Push would know what had gone down between them before she reached home.

AN: please follow/favorite or review if you are !


	8. Chapter 8

Note: Thanks to manna1891, toxic click, thewickedendax7, LMAmason, earthlover, Lonely-Broken-Angel, sindhura, Gryffindor4eva,creative BUBBLE, X169AJBX for adding my story to your favorites/follows.

Thanks to all those you reviewed-

polly2010- I can't thank you enough. You are extremely sweet to review so actively. I love it!

Amrit Singh Raizada- He is terrible at explaining. Let's see how long Roxy can resist his charm :)

Emmettluver2010- glad you find it adorable too. Thanks for your review.

toxic click- I have every intention of finishing the story. Already on chapter 21. Thanks for your enthusiastic review for chapter 5. I liked it!

Sorry if I left someone out. Am thankful to all of you for taking the time out to read this story.

Enjoy!

Chapter 8

Roxanne was dressed up by the time it was five thirty. She had come home, spent thirty minutes in the shower and another thirty trying on dresses and gotten ready not long after that. She had wondered all through this how to deal with the new events in her life. She decided she'd give it a try while trying to gather as much information about this imprinting thing as she could. She had learnt through her interaction with Seth that Emily was the go to person for these kinds of talks. She'd visit her soon.

The doorbell rang and Roxy rushed to the door, heart pounding.

"Wow! You look awesome!" Leah said after whistling at her.

"Thanks" Roxanne said nervously.

"You are doing the right thing" Leah said, covering Roxy's hands with her own, "I know it seems overwhelming but trust me it's much worse for us. A person suddenly becomes our whole world and we love them unconditionally with no guarantees that the person would reciprocate our feelings. And trust me our love is the purest, truest kind you'll ever find. Don't deny him and yourself a chance for a great future. What he can give you nobody else can."

"Yeah, I heard his package is the biggest around!" Emma said as she entered holding grocery bags in hand.

Leah looked at her horrified before moving forward to help her.

"You know you are the best, babe. No need to worry." Emma said lovingly before kissing Leah.

Roxanne shuddered. She loved their being together but this was something she still wasn't used to.

"Whoa! Where are you going?" Emma asked Roxanne.

"I..actually I.."

"She's going with me."

The girls turned to find Jacob standing in the doorway grinning. He had half expected Roxanne to turn him down but here she was, looking absolutely gorgeous just for him.

"Oh, I didn't know you were going out for a date." Emma said turning to face Roxy

"Technically, it's not a date."

Everybody raised their eyebrows.

"He didn't ask me!" Roxanne said waving her hands dramatically towards Jacob who rolled his eyes.

"Not my style, cutie"

"OK. Well, you be safe and..huh..I don't really have any condoms or much of an advice to give you but you know..."

Roxy cut her sister off mid sentence," Emma! I just told you it's not like that!"

"And that's exactly what I had told Nana the night I lost my virginity" Emma said with a shake of her head

Roxanne was red faced by this time

"Come on, let's get out of here." She said ushering a smug looking Jake out of the house.

"For someone who doesn't think it's a date she sure is eager!" Roxanne heard Leah mutter and her sister half.

She scowled as she sat in the truck.

The ride was quiet. Jake looked at her a couple of times but when she didn't respond he went back to driving.

They stopped near a trail in the forest. Roxanne looked around confused. Weren't they supposed to be on a date?

"There's this place nearby. It's really nice. I'm sure you'll like it. Come on." Jake said as he got out of the truck and rushed to open her door. Roxy opened her door and got out and almost bumped into Jake. She moved right, he moved right. She moved left, he moved left. He seemed to be enjoying this but she shoved him once and then moved forward, him following chuckling. Roxanne was going to need all her patience tonight. It wasn't nice to kick your date in the balls.

"Hey, where's the fire?" Jake asked as Roxy hurried forward almost jogging.

"Most likely in your pants!"

"Hah..you said it, babe" Jake said throwing an arm around her.

She wanted to shove it off she really did. But it was chilly and his warmth felt good. So, she just grumbled and fell in step with him.

Jacob relished the feel of her by his side. She was a spitfire and he knew moments like this were going to be rare where she'd actually shut up and comply. He knew from all the thoughts of the imprinted wolves what having an imprint meant. But feeling and living it for yourself was something else. Of course all of them had to go through some kind of drama to get ahead in their relationships and Jacob knew he too had to face the music. But he wasn't scared or unwilling. For a girl as beautiful as her, he'd do anything.

"You brought me to a cave in the woods?" Roxanne asked incredulously

"Yeah" Jacob replied nonchalantly

"Is this where you bring all your dates the first time you screw them? Should I be looking for numbers, lines or some kind of markings to know how many have you done here?"

"Look I know I probably deserve that but it still hurts. I've never brought anybody up here. This is a like a sacred place for special people." Jacob said looking hurt

Roxanne felt a little guilty. But she was almost jealous thinking about all the girls he had been with and done things to. She did not want to be another girl on the list.

"Sorry" she muttered quietly while sitting down on the blanket already laid out and peeked into the picnic basket. She closed her eyes and inhaled the delicious smell coming from within. She literally willed her stomach not to growl.

Jacob watched her bemusedly but sat down beside her. The moment his knee touched hers she inched away. Jacob sighed. This was going to be a pain in the balls.

"So, is this place where the guys bring their imprints?" Roxy asked uncomfortably.

"Yeah..Seth had discovered when he had not imprinted. But being the romantic guy he is, he recommended it to all the imprinted wolves to get their imprints here for at least one date. And it became a tradition of sorts. When they get tired of the hustle bustle of restaurants, they usually come here to relax."

"Okay"

A very uncomfortable silence followed.

"So, do you have any questions or something about what we talked about in the morning?" Jake asked looking hopeful. The sooner they got the ghosts of his past aside the better.

"What's there to ask? You loved a girl, she didn't love you. She chooses another guy, you lose it and start screwing around acting like you don't give a damn but obviously that girl hurt you deep. Then fate screws you up once again and you imprint on me and think your life's going to get better." Roxanne added bitterly.

"Roxanne," Jacob whispered and held her hands while she shivered with the way the sound made her tingle," It's not like that. I was young and stupid. Very stupid. Ask anyone around I was the stupidest during those years. And it became kind of an ego thing, a guy thing you know. I knew her ever since our childhood and he came and took over her. And when he had left, she clung to me as well. I shouldn't be blamed alone. She did lead me on. Sure I allowed her too but she did. She had even asked me to kiss her one out of the two times we kissed." Roxanne cringed when he mentioned that and took her hands out of his.

" But trust me, her indifference and loyalty to the leeches allowed me to forget about her sooner than I thought possible. She was always like a family member with our parents in the picture. Hell, even they had pushed us together. There were a lot of factors that made me act and feel the way I did. I had the parents trust, I was a teenager, she was the Chief's daughter from out of town and then she goes on and dates my natural enemy. It was almost like a competition of sorts. But I did get over all that. The time spent away from home and away from my wheelchair bound dad and my pack brothers, gave me a lot of time to think and I understood that she really wasn't worth the time and heart ache. And Sam had always said that if she was _the_ girl for me, I would have imprinted on her. But I didn't. The spirits chose the girl who was truly meant for me. And I know I haven't known you for a long time or anything but it _feels_ right to be with you. Don't you feel _anything_?" Jacob asked once again taking her hands in his.

Let's just say, when an extremely hot and sexy guy looks you in the eye with a lot of emotion, it's easy to just go with the flow and agree to _anything_ he may ask of you.

Roxanne gulped. She locked eyes with him and nodded. Jacob's smile lit up their cave.

AN: If you're reading, please follow/favorite or review. TIA!


	9. Chapter 9

Note: Thanks to Grazielly, AprillyMay, ImpoliteLover, jazzyjeff1410,

Nyxis, FireGoddness for adding my story to your follows/favorites.

Thanks a ton to my kind, considerate and consistent reviewers-

Amrit Singh Raizada and polly2010. You guys are amazing.

Enjoy!

Chapter 9

Jacob had refrained from talking about serious stuff after that for the rest of the evening. They had shared a delicious meal and were chatting about trivial things.

"So when are you going to take me to meet those tailors?" Roxy asked

"When are you free?"

"I'm free whenever. What about you?"

"I'll take time out. How about we go meet this weekend?"

"Go where?"

"She's in La Push only actually. You don't mind that do you? I mean I know her, she's said to be a great tailor but she operates from home and isn't very well known."

"I don't mind that at all. In fact that's what I'm looking for. My business isn't very large so while I get by just fine I don't really have too much too spare."

"Ok. That's settled then."

"Yeah"

They were silent once again. Each lost in their own thoughts.

"Why are you doing that?" Roxanne asked curiously when she saw Jacob licking his lips repeatedly.

"It's strange."

"What's strange?"

"I can't taste my lips." Jacob said

Roxanne gave him a confused look.

"Will you do it for me?" Jacob asked innocently

"Huh! You wish."

"I do" Jacob said moving towards her. Roxanne was cornered. There was no place to go. They were in a cave for heaven's sake! And she could feel his eyes on her and her heart thumped. She followed the line of his eyes as they trailed from her face to her neck, her breasts which were heaving due to her heavy breathing. And then his eyes stayed there. Okay so he was a boob .

Jacob cornered her between his body and the cave. His arms moving out on either side of her. Roxy was wide eyed but didn't stop him. He took that as a good sign and proceeded to lower his head towards her.

"Hey guys! What are you doing here?"

Jacob growled." Go away Colin!"

"Auh...sorry Jake but Sam's calling for a meeting right now."

"NOW? He knows I'm here! What's so important?" Jake was beyond pissed at being interrupted.

"Seth's missing."

"What?! How come? I just met him this morning!" Jake got up and motioned for Colin to follow him out of the cave. Roxanne tried to compose herself in the meantime.

"I know. But nobody has seen him since then. Abbey is going crazy with worry. Seth has never gone anywhere without informing her. He's usually been returning home early from work as well after they moved into their new home. But you know that already." Colin said

Jacob was pacing. Of course he knew Seth had been leaving early from work. Seth had joined him in his garage when he had started it. But he was more of an artist than a mechanic so he had taken to painting and handling the designing of their customized cars and bikes. He was really good and business had flourished since he joined. He was a good kid too. After his marriage nobody had seen him without Abbey, his wife and imprint. They were always together except for when they were working. Something had to be seriously wrong for him to have just disappeared.

"Did you call his cell?" Jake asked brows furrowed together.

"Yes but it's been switched off for about five hours now."

"That's strange. Have the guys checked the woods? Any sign of trouble? Is his scent around?"

"No. We don't think he went wolf and his truck's at home as well." Said Colin

"Hmm..Ok tell Sam I'll meet him soon. I just need to drop Roxanne off and then I'll be there."

"No, it's ok. You go, I'll call Emma." Roxy said. She had heard their conversation and was worried about Seth. She considered him a friend.

"Not a good idea. Leah's going crazy with worry too and Emma is helping her keep calm." Colin informed

"Ok..well..then I'll just take Jake's truck and drive home. You can pick it up later." Roxy offered

"Are you sure? Shit! I'm so sorry this is happening." Jake said running a hand through his hair.

"Look, don't worry about it. Right now just go and find him and let me know when you find him?" Roxy asked

"Sure. Thanks and sorry." Jake said as he handed her his keys and started following Colin. But then he turned and came to her and grabbed the back of her head and crashed his lips to hers. She tasted tangy and he loved it. He hugged her to him and licked her lips earning a moan in response. He pecked her two more times before moving back. "Be safe" he whispered before he disappeared into the night.

Roxanne stood there for what seemed forever. She was still dazed from the kiss. It was amazing! Rough and impulsive but amazing. She thought that those words would hold great importance in their relationship. Roxanne moved then and found her way back to the truck and drove away.

She prayed for Seth to be safe and fine. Not only for his sake but for the sake of all those who loved him.

AN: If you're reading please follow/favorite or review. TIA!

Any ideas on what's going on with Seth?


	10. Chapter 10

Note: Thanks to Eboyd089, july8710, merielann, for adding my story to your follows/favorites.

Shakilove- A big thank you for adding this story to your follows/favorites and for adding me to your author alert subscription and adding me to your favorite authors. It means a lot. Thanks!

Thanks to the reviewers-

Amrit Singh Raizada- He is cute! :)

Guest- Thank you! And I will. :)

Merielann- It's mentioned later in the story but I'll tell you now. No he hasn't. Bella and Cullens come a little later. Bella's reaction is...you'll have to read on to find out. I wrote that part y'day! :) And I don't believe in abandoning my stories, so you'll definitely see me updating every 24-30 hours. Sometimes earlier!

Shakilove- I'm glad you are giving this story a chance. I hope I don't disappoint. The story is going to go into a bit of a drama mode from this point onwards.

Polly2010- Nope! Nothing too bad is going to happen to cutie pie Seth. Have faith! :)

Enjoy!

Chapter 10

It has been two days since the date and Seth's disappearance. Everyone was going crazy with worry. Where had he vanished? Every single person who knew Seth was trying in their own way to find him or keep his family calm. His mother Sue and Leah were frantic. Charlie his stepfather had already put his best officers on the task of locating him. The wolves didn't really want the police involved since they didn't know the kind of trouble he was in but Charlie would have none of it. He said the officers would keep it quiet.

Jacob, Sam and Leah were especially worried. Jacob, because Seth had always looked up to him and had never judged him even at the worst times of his life. Jake considered him a younger brother and was protective of him and also his alpha. Sam, because he was an alpha too so he felt it was his responsibility to look after him and he was family too being Emily's cousin. Leah, for obvious reasons. He was her little brother who was always sweet to her no matter how bitter she was. He was the good kid out of the two of them. Her mom was actually sick with worry. His pack brothers too were extremely worried. Nothing like this had ever happened. They didn't pick up the scent of leeches or even Seth's scent. They were all gathered at Sam's place to brainstorm. Where was he?

"He rented a car!" Roxanne burst in through the door of the Uley household catching everyone's attention.

"What?"

"He rented a car. He couldn't just have disappeared so I looked up the car rentals online of all the nearby places and found he rented a car at Port Angeles." Roxanne said handing a printout to Leah who had rushed to her side.

"Why the fuck would he do that?" Leah growled

"That's what we need to find out." Jacob said as he took a look at the paper too.

"Okay calm down guys. Leah and Jake why don't you guys go check out this rental place? Keep us informed and we'll let you know of developments if any." Sam, the picture of calmness and control, said.

"I'll go inform Aunt Sue" said Emily.

Sam nodded in acknowledgement and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks for this Roxanne." Sam said

"No problem" Roxy shrugged, happy to have helped a little. Emma smiled at her little sister. Leah finally had a lead and seemed more in control. She was grateful and hoped the lead would get them closer to Seth.

Leah and Jacob moved to leave, Jacob stopping near Roxanne and giving her a bone crushing hug and a kiss to the temple. Roxanne blushed. All the guys present were staring at them and grinning.

Roxy went and sat with Emma. With Emily gone, they were the only imprints there. The wolves returning to their tasks again.

"That was impressive." Emma complimented her

"No that was common sense. Apparently it's not very common."

Emma chuckled at her sister's reply. She worried about her. Always had and probably always will. She was her little doll. A little chubbier than she liked but she still loved her to bits. Emma knew that Leah handled Seth's disappearance better than she would have if it had been Roxy. She hugged her suddenly while Roxanne just sat limply allowing her to hug her.

"Ok...are you on your period?" Roxy asked

Emma swatted her arm "Shut up!"

"Are you telling me you'll hug me even when you are not on your mad cow disease?"

"Roxanne.." Her sister warned

It was Roxy's turn to chuckle. How she loved riling her up.

Three hours later, the door opened with a bang. Emma, Roxy and Emily looked up to see the guys bustling inside with a very pissed off Sam, Jacob and Leah. They shot each other confused looks before looking up to see an unhurt and healthy looking Seth following them with an apologetic look with Abbey clinging to him.

"What happened?" "Where were you?" "Are you ok?" the girls shot questions at the same time.

The guys settled in the living room . Seth looked around still looking apologetic while Leah came up to Emma and asked her to come home with her. With that they left. Roxanne looked around confused. What was she supposed to do? Just then Jake came and sat beside her with his arm slung over the couch behind her. She relaxed. She could stay. She did want to. She was curious.

She looked up to see Sam pacing and Emily looking at him concerned.

"So, you really can't tell us why you just went AWOL for two whole days?" Sam asked with fake calmness

"I'm really sorry. I just..I really can't. Besides you'll know soon enough." He said while looking at Jacob. Jacob raised his eyebrow. How was he concerned?

"Abbey, you're ok with this? With him not telling any of us where he's been?" Sam asked

"I'm just really glad he's home and fine. Besides I know he'll tell me when he's ready." Abbey said looking lovingly in her husband's eyes with unwavering trust.

Roxanne stared at her. She marvelled at the girl's level of trust but she knew she'd never have that kind of patience. If the roles were reversed, she knew she'd kick his ass.

Jacob looked at Abbey and Seth and then at Roxanne and smirked. He could guess what she was thinking. She didn't have that kind of attitude. If she wanted to know something she'd hound you until you told her.

"Don't worry, babe, I'd never do anything like that to you." Jacob whispered in her ears bringing his face so close to her that he could see her pulse thumping in her neck while he heard her heart accelerate and goose bumps rose on her skin. He knew she was attracted to him and he planned to play dirty if she didn't come clean soon.

Roxanne felt her heart rate increase. She knew she wouldn't be able to resist him for long. He may be a jerk but he was smexy! And his scent drove her wild. Almost like the thing you see in those stupid deodorant ads. She could swear her head went in a daze each time he got really close to her.

"Easy there Jake! We don't want to witness our good ol' Roxy swooning over you right here!" Said Seth

Roxanne came out of her daze and glared at Seth. He winced.

"Just because your wife is really sweet and trusting doesn't mean we all are! Everyone went crazy with worry and now you won't even tell us why?! What kind of bullshit is this? And nobody can force him to or alpha command him to or something?" She was pissed. Why were they so calm about it?

"Roxanne, we trust Seth. I'm sure he has his reasons. And he did say we will find out soon." Jake said while rubbing her arm.

Roxanne looked at him as if he was an alien.

"So you're not upset that he did what he did and now won't talk about it?"

"Look we were all worried about him but at least he's safe. That was our main concern." Jake said calmly.

"I don't get you guys. Yesterday I saw Leah get so upset about me finishing the last cupcake, she was ready to burst out of her skin and I assume you guys are pretty much the same. You get upset about little things but now you act as if it's the most natural thing in the world for him to have vanished and then turn up and keep mum!" Roxy said indignantly

"Leah phased in front of you?" Jake asked angrily

"No, she was just shaking and then Emma calmed her down but that...that's so not the point." Roxanne said with a tired sigh. She got up to leave

"Where are you going?" Jake asked looking concerned.

"Not AWOL." Roxanne said with a roll of her eyes and moved to leave.

"We should be going too. I need to see mom." Seth said looking guilty as hell. He knew he had messed up when he saw the guys replaying their conversations in their minds. Seth had already been on his way back when Jake and Leah were out to get him.

Roxanne raised her brow at him but decided to keep shut.

"Let me take you home" Jake said coming to stand in her way out the door.

"And how do you plan to do that? You don't have your truck, remember?"

"Oh yeah... well then, take me home!" Jake said grinning mischievously.

Roxanne rolled her eyes again but lead them to her truck to go home.

AN: if you are reading please follow/favorite or review! TIA!


	11. Chapter 11

Note: Thanks to IComeInPeace, himeko63 for adding my story to your follows/favorites.

lytebrytehybrid88- thanks for following my story and adding me to your author alert. It means a lot.

Thanks to the reviewers-

polly2010- He's fine dear, no worries.

merielann- Thank you! I hope I don't disappoint.

lytebrytehybrid88- or something...That's why she is the female lead :)

Enjoy!

Chapter 11

A week went by but Seth had yet to say anything to anyone. Roxanne was curious as hell but knew it wouldn't be right to ask. She had a feeling this was more pack stuff than a personal thing. So, life went on as usual.

Jacob had taken her to meet Caroline , who was a very talented tailor. Her prices were nominal and she even offered to give discounts for bulk orders. All in all, the meeting had been successful.

"So, what's my commission?" Jake asked Roxanne once they had returned and settled onto her living room coach with snacks and t.v.

"Your commission? I didn't know you'd want any." Said Roxy

"Well, normally I wouldn't but you're special so..."

Roxanne snorted "You're going to charge me for being special?"

"What I mean is I'd love for us to go out again. Our last date was cut short and I wanna make up for it." said Jake

"You don't have to make up for anything. It was an emergency."

"Argh... why do you have to be so difficult?" Jake asked frowning

"Do you want me to be easy?" Roxanne says with raised brows

"NO! No...that's not what I meant. Look I'm just asking you to go on a date with me again."

"Aah! You're actually asking me this time? Not tricking or ordering?" Roxanne asks with a smirk. "How magnanimous of you!"

Jacob laughs at her sarcasm." And look where it's got me. The one time I ask you, you don't answer so maybe my previous methods were more useful."

Roxy rolled her eyes but answered" Fine"

"Cool!" Jacob claps his hands together. "So I'll pick you up tomorrow at five?"

"Actually maybe you could just tell me where to meet you cause I have a meeting with tomorrow so I can drive from there."

Jacob shrugs "Ok. Is it fine with you if we visit that restaurant again?"

"Yeah sure. Their food was good."

"And what about the company?" Jacob asks wriggling his eyebrows

"Hmm could be better." Roxy says thoughtfully.

"What did I do?" Jake asked crestfallen

"Oh I don't know...sometimes it's just difficult to believe that there's actually a guy behind the giant ego."

Jake snorted."When you have a hot bod, it happens!"

"You keep telling yourself that."

"What? You don't think I'm hot?" Jake asked invading her personal space and getting real close to her.

Roxanne felt her heartbeat increase. It happened every time he got close to her.

"Hey! No action in my house!" Emma said as she entered her home to find her sister getting hot and heavy on the couch with a guy no less...eww.

"Your house?" Roxanne asked feeling slightly hurt because this was their granny's house and she had given it to both of them.

"Yeah.. it's not like you help out with anything around the house so it's more mine than yours." Emma replied completely unaware that she was hurting her sister with her words.

Roxanne frowned but stayed quite.

Jake picked up on her mood and once again felt bitter towards her sister for hurting her.

"You know my house is your house, babe!" Jake said with a wink

Roxy stared at him but instead of a smartass comment she smiled a sweet grateful smile. She understood what he was doing and appreciated it.

"Well, be careful. I just might hold you to that."

"There are lots of others things for you to hold on to!" Jake flirted while bumping his hips with hers.

"If you keep throwing these cheesy lines at me, very soon I'll be waiting with a baseball bat." Roxy retorted while narrowing her eyes.

Jacob laughed but knew she was half serious.

"Hey guys! What's up?" said Leah as she made her way into the house.

"The toys room" Roxanne

"Toys room?" Leah asked confused while Emma and Jake looked just as confused.

"Yup! You guys have your _toys room_ just above where Leah's standing."

Leah froze and looked up before chuckling while Emma blushed. Jake looked somewhere between intrigued and disgusted.

"Okay so, I'll be heading off now but don't forget about tomorrow." Jake said as he got up. He had a few work assignments to finish.

"Fine. I'll call to let you know when I get there." Roxy said as she got up as well to see him off.

"Sure. No problem." Jake said easily as they were standing outside her house.

It was still slightly awkward between them. They hadn't really given a name to their relationship but Jake knew he was in it for life and Roxanne was immensely attracted to him as well. But they still hadn't really progressed in their relationship.

"So..." they began then stopped and smiled a little coyly at each other.

"Listen. I may not express myself in the right way always but I do care for you. And I know you have your doubts, which is normal, but just know that I'm here to stay and I won't break my promises to you. I know this sounds cheesy and overused or something but...you know what I mean right? You get it?" Jake finished off looking sceptically at Roxanne who had been silent during his rant.

"Yeah, I know" she said quietly. For some strange reason she wanted to believe all of this. She wanted to believe they could have a future together. She was a little scared of the unknown but she knew in her heart that she wanted to give them a chance. She had already decided she would give him a chance.

"Good" was all Jake said before he kissed her forehead and went away with a smile on his face. He was looking forward to their date tomorrow.

AN: If you are reading please follow/favorite or review. TIA!


	12. Chapter 12

Note: Thank you andreamimun, dommiestorm13 for adding my story to your follows/favorites.

Thank you July8710 for adding my story to your follows/ favorites. Also thank you for adding me to your author subscription and favorite author's list. It's the best way to appreciate an author and I'm glad you liked my work. Thank you!

Thanks to the reviewers-

Guest- hey there! I would have answered your question but it is answered in the upcoming chapters. Please have patience! Hope you understand. Thanks for your review!

polly2010- I know.. I feel bad for her too but understand that this just a sibling thing and Emma is going through some stuff as well. Thanks for your review! you're the best!

Shakilove- yup! It isn't her house alone but she is just upset about something else and taking it out on Rox. It's not right but this kinda stuff happens. Thanks for your review!

I wanted to apologize because in the last chapter the name of the tailor which was intended to be for some reason is not being accepted by the doc editor of fanfic and was not typed in the story last chapter so I changed it to Caroline now and added it to chapter 11 and this chapter. Sorry!

Enjoy!

Chapter 12

Roxanne was excited. She hated to admit this even to herself but she was. She wasn't really the kind to openly admit she liked someone but Jacob was different. Even though she didn't really want to, she knew she was falling for him. He was sweet. A bit of a butt head, yeah but who doesn't have shortcomings. The way he tried to cheer her up was adorable. Whenever he had mentioned his feelings for her, she could see that he meant it, every word. He didn't really have a filter and that endeared him even further to her. Even his cheesiness was cute! And if you find that sort of stuff precious, you know your insides are screaming at you to get it on with the guy!

So here she was getting ready to go out with him. She had carried an outfit that she had designed with her to Caroline's so she could change. Now that her work was done, she was getting ready.

"You look very pretty!" Caroline said. She looked like a stern woman but once you got to know her she was like that teacher who seemed aloof but once you scored well in her subject, you were her favorite.

"Thanks Carol !" Roxanne said using her nickname for her. She was nervous but excited as well. Somehow she felt today was going to be a turning point in their relationship. It would define how they moved on.

"I'll come meet you soon and we can work on those designs further." Said Roxy

"Sure, dear. Come whenever. These are good designs. I can't wait to get started and see the end result." Said Caroline enthusiastically.

"Me either" Rox replied

"Ok now off you go! Enjoy yourself!"

"Bye!" Roxanne said as she went to her truck and quickly typed out a message to Jacob informing him that she'll be reaching the restaurant in about fifteen minutes.

Roxanne was anxious as she entered the restaurant. Would he like her outfit? Would he like _her?_ He had been with a lot of girls she was sure of it. Would he compare her to them? If he did, would she hold her own?

She shook her head to clear it of all these negative thoughts. She had to take this on face value. He made it plenty clear he was interested in more than a one time thing, she had to believe it. Self doubt would not get her anywhere.

Although after waiting for over an hour and hearing nothing from him despite her repeated texts, self doubt crept back in big time. Did he change his mind? Did he find someone fuckable and was going at it, forgetting that he had fixed a date with her? At these thoughts the doubts changed to anger. How could anyone be so irresponsible? And mean? He was the one to set up the date and how he wasn't even responding to her texts or calls. Her calls were going straight to voice mail. To say Roxanne was pissed was an understatement.

"Hey, is this seat taken?'' A cute guy asked Roxy but she was too pissed to notice his cuteness.

"It was supposed to be but it obviously isn't. You can sit. I'm leaving anyways." Roxanne spat out. She was so done.

"Did your date bail out on you?"

Roxanne was about to spit out some venom but she looked at the guy and stopped. He _was_ cute. But seemed genuinely concerned as well. She liked him instantly.

"Yeah." she said dejectedly.

"Well, excuse my language but he's an asshole for doing that to someone as gorgeous as you." The cute stranger said.

Roxanne smiled a little. At some other time she would have brushed off the guys comment but right now she needed to feel good. And his comment did just that. Not only did he compliment her, he insulted JJ so that was cool.

"Thanks"

"If you are free, would you like to spend your evening with me?" the guy asked sweetly.

"I'm sorry. Maybe some other time. Right now I'm too pissed to even think straight. I also have to kick someone's butt." Roxy said

"Cool. Here's my number if you ever change your mind or just need a friend to listen." He said while handing her a tissue with his name and number on it.

Roxanne glanced at it without really reading it. She took it though and smiled almost gratefully at him for making her feel slightly better. And offering his services as a friend and nothing else.

"Sure. Thanks!" Roxy said as she walked out of the restaurant. She was opening her truck when she felt eyes on her and turned to his friendly guy staring at her. He waved a little when he saw her looking at him and smiled wide when she waved back. Roxanne liked him more. Maybe it was the side effect of being abandoned by the guy you thought you were falling for. Who was she kidding? She _was_ falling for JJ. And even though she liked this stranger for making her feel better, she still couldn't shake off the hurt she felt because of Jake but then a thought crossed her mind. Was he hurt? Had he gone AWOL like Seth had? It had been pack business her instinct said. She decided to stop by his garage in case one of the guys knew where he was or maybe she'd meet him? Maybe there was an emergency.

With these new thoughts, Roxanne drove faster. She stopped at the garage. But Jacob was not there. A guy working there informed her that he had gone home at 3:30. Something about a date had him distracted the whole day. Roxanne felt a little better. So he had been excited about it as well. She then took his address to go check on him.

She decided if she didn't find him there then she'd call Leah to ask if there was a pack emergency or something. She was worried now. If he had been excited then something had obviously gone wrong for him to not show up.

But Roxanne was not prepared in any way for the sight that beheld her at Jacob's place.

She was about to get out of the truck when she looked out the window to see Jacob standing real close to a white girl who had cupped his face in her hands while his eyes were closed. Roxanne froze. Obviously she was not related to him which could only mean one thing.

Suddenly Jacob opened his eyes and looked straight at her. He seemed shocked and then panicked as he stepped away from the pale girl and towards her. But Roxanne felt hurt beyond words. She could feel tears building up. She felt humiliated. She closed her window and stepped on the gas without another look in his direction.

AN: Hey guys! Guess what? I have finished writing this story! I can't tell you how proud and happy I am. Of course I'll only be posting a chapter a day but still, it's done! It has twenty more chapters but that's all I'm gonna tell ya!

Ok and another thing, I've got at least eight different ideas for another fic! How awesome is that? Huh? I'd like you to tell me which wolf you'd like to read about now. There's an idea which would require two wolves as main characters so please let me know so I can start working on another story to keep you entertained! Hope to hear from you soon.

And if you are reading this story please follow/favorite or review or do all three! :)


	13. Chapter 13

Note: Thanks to merielann, booboonbunny for adding my story to your follows/favorites.

Thanks to the reviewers-

Emmettluver2010- I'm glad you liked the chapter. I think I'd like to do another Paul story as well and maybe throw Seth in the mix as well. It could be interesting.

merielann- I can't have hot smexy guys in my story and not have lemons in it! So yes, it has lemons but much later.

polly2010- Yeah, Jake did make a mistake but let's not judge before finding out his side of the story too. And I hate Bella as well. :)

sindhura- You are right. Even I think Bella is a pretty toxic character. Let's see how Jake and Roxy work things out. Thanks for the review!

I loooved writing this chapter. I hope you guys like it as well.

Enjoy!

Chapter 13

Roxanne wanted nothing more than to curl up and cry her heart out. This shit hurt more than it should. But she knew she wouldn't be able to get any peace at home because Emma and Leah would be home. So Roxanne did the one thing she had absolutely hated at one point of time. She decided to get drunk. She bought liquor after paying extra since she was not legal yet. She headed up to the cliffs. She parked her truck before taking her bottle and going up. She got comfy, leaning against a rock while drinking her sorrow. She winced with the first twenty sips she took then she started getting drunk and didn't mind.

She had drained half the bottle when she heard someone approach.

"There you are. Jacob and Leah are going crazy searching for you" said Colin.

Roxanne grunted. Jacob was _bound_ to search for her and Leah would be worried about Emma more than her.

"Tell Leah to tell my sister that I'm staying at a friend's place tonight. And ask that jackass to leave me alone." Roxy said

"I'm afraid that won't happen" _he_ said.

Roxanne refused to look up while Jacob asked Colin to inform Leah of her whereabouts and assure Emma that she was safe and at a friend's place.

Jacob ran a hand through his hair wondering how to approach her. He knew she was pissed. She had every reason to be but she was drunk, that wouldn't help him explain himself.

"Roxy.."

"Don't you dare even try." Roxanne said through clenched teeth.

"Leave me alone"

"Roxanne please just listen to me." Jacob pleaded moving towards her.

"You make one move towards me and I promise you I'll jump!" Roxy threatened as she moved closer to the edge.

"WHAT?! Are you crazy?! Move back Roxanne!" Jacob said panicked

"No! You move back you son of a bitch! Don't you dare try and sweet talk me." Roxanne threatened again

"Okay..whatever you say..just walk away from the edge..okay? see I'm moving back." Jacob said while holding his hands up. The last thing he wanted was for her to hurt herself.

Roxanne eyed him suspiciously before moving closer to her rock again. She sat against it and resumed her drinking. Not paying heed to Jake who sat down as well.

They just sat quietly like that. Roxanne drinking, Jacob watching her every move.

"Roxy, you really shouldn't be drinking so much." Jake said quietly.

"And you shouldn't make out with other girls while you have a date with another." Roxanne said staring intently at her bottle.

"Roxy..I wasn't.." Jake started moving towards her

"I told you to stay the hell away from me!" Roxy said moving towards the edge again.

"Fine. I'll stay away but listen to me." Jake pleaded.

"Listen to you? Listen? I was ready to spend my entire evening with you! Who bailed out? Me? Or you?" Roxanne shot blistering look towards Jake who was taken aback with the intensity of it.

"Roxanne, I know I hurt you but please let me explain at least. You have to know why I couldn't come." Jake pleaded

"Explain why you couldn't even take two minutes out to call me and let me know that you were _busy_ elsewhere and needed to cancel? Fine! I'd love to hear this one. Go on, explain. I'm _all_ ears." Roxanne was bitter and it showed.

Jacob winced and rubbed his hands together. He needed to word this right.

"I..that was..she wasn't...I wasn't making out with her. She was an old friend. She asked to meet me. I refused but she was adamant. And I just had to meet her or else she would have caused trouble. Trust me, Roxy, if it wasn't important I would _never_ have bailed on our time together. Please you have to trust me." Jake said desperately

"I don't _have_ to do anything! It's not like I wouldn't have understood if you just told me that you had to meet an old friend. And the way you guys were standing close to each other, it didn't look like you were just frien..." Roxanne trailed off as the wheels clicked in her mind. "It was that girl you were talking about, isn't it? The one who left you? The one who chose a vampire over you? It was her, right? And I thought the smell of leeches is too much for you guys to bear but you were still human around her!" Roxanne accused

Jake looked away, unable to meet her accusatory gaze cause she was correct.

"I don't believe it! I am so stupid!" Roxanne said as she hit her forehead forcefully. "I actually started believing all your lies! How stupid am I?" she said shaking her head

"Roxanne, I've always told you the truth. I didn't lie to you when I said I want a relationship with you. I'm in this for the long run!" Jacob was desperate

"Yeah because your stupid genes tell you that!" Roxanne spat.

"No damn it! I already told you it doesn't work like that!" Jake was getting impatient now.

"Yeah so how _does_ it work because if it _was_ working correctly you should have phased and attacked her but you didn't!" Roxy accused pointing a finger at him. At this point they were both standing facing each other.

"Roxanne, it took all of my control to not phase. I was trying to control myself when you saw me. That's the reason I had my eyes closed not because I was enjoying my proximity with a stone cold leech!" Jake said. He was fuming. Bella had ruined his life once and was doing it again. This time he actually had a chance at happiness. His happiness. But she had to take it away.

"So why couldn't you have informed me? It's not like you didn't know she was coming. You said she asked to meet you."

Jake rubbed his temples." I...I thought it was for the best. She called when I had just finished getting ready for our date. I didn't know what she wanted when she said she wanted to meet but she's stupid! And I know she would have met me one way or another. I didn't want any problems so I agreed. You have to believe me.."

"Like I said, I don't have to do anything! And since your _first love_ is back, I don't suppose you need me around." With that Roxanne moved to get going.

"Roxy! Roxanne...please.." Jake pleaded but when she didn't pay him any head, he moved closer and gripped her shoulders. They were standing near the edge and Roxanne turned around and pushed him hard enough to surprise him. He stumbled back and let her go just as he slipped off the edge. Roxanne just turned around, dusted her dress and started walking back to her truck. They cliff dived all the time from what she'd heard. One push wouldn't kill him and he definitely deserved much worse in her opinion.

AN: Thanks to all you lovely people who have been following/favoriting and reviewing. And If you are reading this story and haven't done at least one of these things, please do! TIA! :)


	14. Chapter 14

Note: WOW! So many reviews! Some good, some not so good and some opinionated. Ok before I take on the reviews I'd like to clarify some things.

First, I have already finished writing this story. I'm gonna update regularly but not all at once. So, I'm not going to change my storyline.

Secondly, why would I reveal everything at once? I wouldn't be writing a story chapter wise then. I'd make it simpler for myself and just write a synopsis but that wouldn't be interesting for either of us, would it? Please understand the story follows a sequence of events. And while I value and am grateful for all of your reviews, some are just plain hurtful or maybe it's because I'm an overly emotional person.

And if you are looking for logical, reasonable storyline then this is not for you. Hell, twilight is not for you. Why would you be looking for logical things in a story that is based on the characters of another story that has a human girl falling for a vamp who sparkles in the sunlight and instead of draining her, actually marries her and then they have sex! #shudder# and produce a hybrid who becomes the imprint of a wolf! Their natural enemy! I hope you get my point and my rant is not too annoying.

TehyaRiddick- Thank you so much. I'm extremely pleased and flattered to know you like my story so much. Thanks for your review!

lytebrytehybrid88- Jake craves her companionship and because of that he is unable to leave her alone, give her space. Maybe Jake didn't have an idea about what was going on until it actually happened? Hopefully this chapter will clarify some things. Thanks for your review.

Sindhura- Hmm..overreacting?..maybe..but she got ditched on her date then she sees him with another girl and assumes the worst and goes ahead and gets drunk. So maybe not...If he had hit a rock he would have still healed pretty quick and wolves are supposed to be extremely agile so no problem there. What did Bella want? Have patience please..it's all in the upcoming chapters.. Thanks for your review. I'm glad you liked the chapter.

merielann- Note conveyed to Roxanne but it'll take a little time for her to trust Jake completely. Thanks for your review.

TiffaniW- In my mind Jake is an overly confident slightly goofy character. He has not really been in a relationship ever so he's not completely sure of what to do. He does have a reason for doing what he did. He's not stupid enough to let go of something so good. But he's not very good with words. I'm sorry you think this whole scenario is bull crap. Hopefully upcoming chapters will change your opinion. Thanks for the review.

Guest- what can I say? Don't get emotional ;) but just to clarify, she did not give the stranger her number, _he_ gave it to her. So it wasn't stupid writing on my part. Just FYI . Thanks for your review.

BecomingScarlett- I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for the review!

polly2010- All your questions will be answered in the upcoming chapters. I'm glad the story got you thinking though. I think I will do another Paul fic. Thanks for your review! :)

Enjoy!

Chapter 14

Jake was beyond desperate. Roxanne would not talk to him. She wasn't even giving him a chance to explain himself. Of course he had survived her supposed attack that night but he knew her actions were justified. She was fiery. She wasn't the kind to let him off the hook that easy. She was pissed and she let him know it. He really had thought it would be best to not tell anyone about it. He thought the faster he met Bella and heard whatever she had to say, the quicker he could go to Roxanne. But of course, the spirits were cruel and wouldn't cut him slack and now here he was being miserable without his mate.

He hadn't seen her since two days. He watched her from the forest line but she wouldn't even come to her window. Like she knew he was watching. He knew she wasn't feeling too good either. She hadn't really moved much or ate much. According to Leah she was nursing her wounds. She felt betrayed and hurt. Leah, of course supported her but felt a little sorry for Jake as well. She knew now the pain of not having your imprint near. She got lucky with Emma. She had taken to Leah immediately. It was like the spirits were making up for all the past hurt. Emma's gentle touches and her caring nature helped heal Leah. Seemed like all she needed was a woman's tlc. Leah didn't trust men after Sam and it was almost a relief to her that she imprinted on Emma. She didn't regret it one bit. She knew Jacob felt the same but he was a jackass by nature and screwing up was part of him.

Jake had been asking her to update him on Roxy's condition and well being but Roxy hadn't really come out of her room much and Leah knew she felt hurt more than she had anticipated which had caught her off guard. She had been trying to fight her feelings towards Jake because of his past and the whole imprint thing but Jake's actions had caused her to try and come to terms with it but this new development caused her to withdraw into herself again. Leah could relate to the feeling to an extent but their situations weren't totally similar. Bella was a leech now and Leah had looked into his mind and knew that he harboured absolutely no feelings for her. He had felt obligated to meet her because they all know how stupid Bella could get and Jake didn't want any trouble and also because of Charlie. But how do you explain that to an emotional girl who refuses to listen to you? Leah sighed talking was not her forte but she had to try not only because of Jacob, Roxanne or even Emma who was beginning to worry but also because she thought of Roxanne as a little sister as well. When you spend so much time together it tends to happen. She liked Roxy. She didn't take bull shit and Leah admired that quality in a woman.

"Roxanne?" Leah called out as she knocked on her door.

"You can come in only if you promise not to talk about JJ" Roxy called back.

"JJ?" Leah asked while poking her head in.

"Jackass Jacob"

Leah chuckled. Suitable nickname.

"Well I'm not here to talk about him. I'm here to talk about you."

Roxy raised a brow in question.

Leah sighed as she sat down beside her.

"I know you haven't been feeling well. And you _know_ why. I understand what you are going through. I went through something much worse. You know about Sam and my cousin, Emily, right? But your situation is so much better. You have nothing to fear. You were not betrayed. Trust me. I can see inside _JJ's_ head. You have no competition. You have his unconditional love and while you may question the means by which you got it, trust me, it's a blessing to have such love. It's a gift. Not only for us wolves but for you as well. How many people can boast about having a life partner who would literally do _anything_ for you. If you asked him to stand in the sun all day, he would. If you asked him to allow a truck to run over him, _he would._ Not because he's being forced to but because he _wants_ to. I'm imprinted. Trust me I know the feeling. You don't feel obligated to do anything, you want to. It's like the whole process of falling in love has been sped up for us. The imprints feel it to. So no matter how much you deny it, you know you love him. Hell, _he_ knows you love him. He can feel whatever you feel. He hasn't even had a proper meal in these two days. He can't even think straight. He hasn't answered any of Bella's calls cause he's waiting on you to call him once, to talk to him once. We wolves, find comfort in being near our imprints, in their touch. You haven't even seen him in two days. Trust me, the hurt you feel is like one fourth of what he feels. It will do both of you a great deal of good to just talk this out. He loves _you_. You are it for him. Just know that." With that Leah patted her hand and left her to her thoughts. The ultimate decision was hers. She had to choose.

AN: thanks for your reviews guys and if I've unknowingly offended anyone with my rant, I apologize.

If you are reading this story please follow/favorite or review. TIA!


	15. Chapter 15

Note: PennyLeeRose, RachelRose523, mofee, UncertainlyEmani for adding my story to your favorites/follows.

Thanks to the reviewers-

Guest- I'm glad you like my story. I like the way you think! BB! :)Thanks for the review!

TiffaniW- Hey! I'll be replying to your review at the end of the chapter since the reply is a bit long. Hope you don't mind.

lytebrytehybrid88- Thanks for your review. :)

polly2010- Thanks for your review. Here's the update! :)

UncertainlyEmani- I'm glad you like my story. Thanks for your review. I appreciate it.

Enjoy!

Chapter 15

Roxanne was close to tears as Leah left. She had said all things that Roxy wanted to hear. Of course she wanted to hear it from Jacob but he couldn't be blamed. She knew he was watching her from the forest line but she choose not to talk to him. She knew she was being a bit immature. But it hurt like a bitch to even imagine him being intimate with someone else. She didn't feel she had a claim on him especially with the way she had been treating him. He had pushed to move forward in the relationship even if it was jokingly but she had always tried to remain aloof. She had wanted to be completely sure of his feelings before moving ahead but the problem was, this little episode had made her sure of her _own_ feelings. She knew she was in this deep enough to want an exclusive relationship with him. It was time to talk to him.

Jacob could sense the mix of emotions emanating from her but thought it best to wait for her to make the first move. He didn't want to mess up any more. He was miserable but wanted to wait it out rather than face her wrath again. It wasn't possible for the wolves to get sick but this was as close to sick as he had felt in a long long time.

In her bedroom, Roxy was thinking of best ways to approach him. What would she say? Would he still want to talk to her after all the misery she had put him through? At this thought she shook her head. No. She wouldn't doubt his feelings any more. Or at least try not to. She had issues and she needed to work through them. Yes, he would still need to grovel for deserting her on their date but apart from that, he wasn't at fault. Leah already explained that he didn't feel anything for his first love. Bella, her name was. She hadn't been able to see her face but she couldn't imagine Jacob falling for somebody who was plain. She had to be pretty for him to be so fascinated with her. Jealousy reared its ugly head again and Roxy felt a little miserable. How was she going to be able to fight her inner demons?

She decided to halt her thinking for the night and just sleep over it and go see him tomorrow.

The next morning, Roxanne spent a considerable time picking out an outfit. She wanted to look good to feel a little more confident. She even decided to wear her new lingerie to feel powerful and sexy. Her self esteem had taken a hit when she realized that Jacob had just seen his ex of sorts who he had fought a vampire for, the same girl who was now a vampire herself and Roxy knew that vampires were unnaturally beautiful.

Roxanne had decided to bake some cookies and cupcakes to take with her. She wanted to have something to hold on to when she saw him in the beginning. And it might get them started on the conversation. Also this was her way of apologizing for the trouble she had caused him.

Roxanne reached his garage and parked outside. She had asked Leah where he might be and she had informed her that he was working. But now as she sat in her truck looking at his garage, her heart pounding, she was rethinking her whole plan. This wasn't a good idea. She suddenly couldn't remember everything she had thought she would say! Her mouth was too dry, her hands sweaty. She was seriously contemplating turning back when she saw the front door of the garage open and Jacob staring at her. He had sensed her nervousness and didn't want her chickening out of meeting him. He was nervous too but the need to see her was overpowering. He knew if she saw that he had seen her then her pride would prevent her from going back.

He watched as Roxanne seemed to battle with her inner thoughts. She was taking deep breathes. She moved to get out and when she did, Jacob gulped. She looked hot. She had on a short dress that reached only up to mid thigh and knee length boots. Jacob tried hard to move his attention back to her face, away from her long legs. But as he did so, her breasts caught his attention. They bounced a little as she moved. He finally reached her face and as their eyes met his heart melted. So many emotions swimming in those beautiful grey eyes. She had slightly curled thick black lashes. Her eyes were wide. He had never seen more beautiful eyes.

Roxanne saw him staring at her with an emotion she couldn't name. She reached him but he didn't seem to notice their proximity. Roxy fidgeted under his gaze.

"Hi, Leah said I'd find you here. I brought cookies and cake. And Leah told me how you haven't been well so..I mean ..I'm sorry. that I didn't really give you a chance to explain. But it wasn't fair what you did so don't expect me to apologize for _that_. I'm just sorry you haven't been well."

Jacob smiled. He hadn't really expected her to apologize in the first place. It was his fault they were going through this.

"Come on. Let's go up to my office and we can talk." Jake said taking the cookies and cakes from her. They smelt delicious.

AN: Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, followed/favorited. And if you are reading this story, please follow/favorite or review! TIA!

TiffaniW- Hey there! I'd like to start off by thanking you for taking the time out for reviewing. Ok so, I believe any author who values the opinion of their readers is 'sensitive' to, or 'emotional' about the reviews they receive. Sensitive and emotional are synonyms as far as I know but of course I may be wrong.

Thank you for acknowledging the fact that all writers expose themselves (their work) to judgement and rejection.

The definition of logic as I know it- the quality of being justifiable by reason.

I don't know about others but I don't see the 'logic' behind a human girl falling for a vamp. The said vamp being 'out of character' for a vamp and instead of feeding from her marries her and so on. In spite of things I don't like about it, I'm still a fan. Not of the Cullens or the female lead though. And these fics are written purely for entertainment and as an author I have the right to portray it the way I see it on Fanfic at least. Just as readers have the right to criticize. But everyone is free to put forth their point of view.

And in any story it is not possible to look into the minds of every character and justify their actions. Most are side characters or supporting characters in a story. And I do believe that Roxanne already called out BS when she saw it. Since she is the central character of this story, naturally her mind is looked into and her actions more defined.

I never said the pack was 'ok' with Seth not explaining himself, do correct me if I'm wrong here, but they trust him and even if you go by the knowledge you have of the non OC characters without an insight into their minds, you see Seth as a good, reliable, responsible character and not some brat. The fact that it was uncharacteristic of him to do something like that and then he insists he won't be able to tell them hints that they should wait for the truth to come out when it will. The guys are not ok with it but they trust _him_.

His imprint is happy to see him unhurt and well, her first and major concern. She knows him well enough to know he'll tell her when he wants to, when he's ready. She does not want to pressure him. With due respect, what's so difficult or uncharacteristic about that?

There is an explanation for whatever is going on right now in the upcoming chapters. Now, _maybe_ , it is not to your (readers) satisfaction or liking but it's there. The reason I said I would not change my storyline is because _I know_ what follows and if even after reading that someone feels that it is not well thought out or plain lazy writing then I will reconsider revising my story.

I encourage feedback as do most writers but sometimes the way and language they are offered in is slightly offending. Anybody can put forth their opinion of others work but they should be mindful of the way it is made known.

Trust me, I can separate myself from my work and I'm thankful to anybody and everybody who take the time out to review. It shows how much the readers are into the story. You realize the value of reviews when you aren't getting any and I've already faced that with my previous story. Each and every review is important to me and I will use them to improve my work as much as I can.

Once again, I thank you for taking the time out and putting in much effort to review and point out the things you felt were wrong about my story. Thanks! :)


	16. Chapter 16

Note: Thanks to BabyDoll347, Winter'sLilly, orangeporqupine for adding my story to your favourites/follows.

orangeporqupine- thanks for adding me to your author alert and favorite authors list. I'm glad you like my work and I hope I live up to your expectations. Thanks!

Thanks to the reviewers-

poly2010- hey there! Thanks for reviewing again. I really like how you review for most chapters. It shows your interest and motivates me immensely. Thanks! :) And here's your update.

toxic click- the pleasure is all mine! :)

orangeporqupine- thanks for reviewing every chapter! That's really nice of you. I'm glad you like the plot and Roxy's personality. Bella and Cullens reasons for coming back will be revealed soon. Thanks!

Enjoy!

Chapter 16

Once they were inside his office above the garage, Jacob felt much better. Not all the guys who worked in his garage were wolves so, they didn't know who Roxy was and that it was not a good idea to stare at her. Jake felt better once he had shielded her from prying, curious eyes. He had never brought any girl to work. This was his sacred place.

Roxanne looked around his office. There was only one way to describe it, masculine. It was mostly free of any decorative items except for a few miniature car and bike models. The colors were shades of brown and red, a personal favorite of Roxanne as well.

Jacob watched her. He wanted a feel of her emotions before speaking. Roxanne turned to face him.

"So, how are you now?"

"Much better now that you are here." Jacob replied easily.

Roxanne blushed a little. His frankness unnerved her sometimes. She did appreciate it though.

"Like I said, it wasn't my intention to hurt you." Roxy said

"Likewise. So let's just call it even and move on?" Jake asked hopefully.

Roxy's eyes narrowed in what Jake now realized was her 'warning' look.

"Seriously? You ditch me on the one date you actually _asked_ me for and didn't even call or text to let me know and didn't answer any of _my_ texts or call and you expect to call it _even_? How is that fair?" Roxanne asked with her hands on her hips.

Jacob took in her stance thinking how sexy she looked scolding him like that. Almost like a school teacher. Getting her a whip would complete his fantasy.

Roxy snapped her fingers in his face to bring him out of his thoughts.

Jacob sighed. He literally had 'miles to go before he could sleep' with her.

"Ok. I agree, it's not fair. Tell me how to make it right. Somehow I mess up everything. Just tell me what to do."

"Why didn't you inform me or answer my calls? What was so important that you couldn't take two minutes out of your...your _meeting_ to take a call?" Roxy asked bitterly.

Despite the situation, Jake smiled a little. He could feel the jealousy rolling off her. That was good, right?

"It all happened suddenly, like literally within a couple of minutes. She had been calling me for a day. But I didn't pick up because I didn't recognize the number and I ...uhh...sometimes I get calls from these girls...that I don't want to talk to...and well, so I don't pick up calls from unidentified numbers. But then just as I was about to head out to my truck to come for our date, I was running a little late, my phone rang and I picked it without checking the number thinking it was probably you. You can't even imagine my surprise when I heard her on the other end. She hadn't called or stayed in touch for the past ten years. It's a long time. She asked to meet me, said it was urgent. I refused but she insisted that it wouldn't take much time. So I said ok and before I could register what happened, she was standing right in front of me. You know vampires are fast, right. Apparently she was close by and came the second I said ok. She got talking about trivial things and I just let her because I know how she is or was. Until she got what she wanted, she wouldn't budge. I was getting pissed and of course the smell was getting to me. She saw me trying to resist the urge to phase and that was when she had touched me. Trust me it took all my self control to not rip her apart. Just then I sensed your presence. But you kind of misunderstood the situation and left. I wanted to follow you but I didn't want her to know about you. But then you kinda vanished and everybody went searching for you. We did find you and well, you know the rest."

"Why didn't you want her to know about me?" Roxy asked crossing her arms.

"Vampires are dangerous, babe, why would I want to give one your address?" Jake asked moving close to her. "You are precious to me. I just want you to realize that. You are more important than anybody else." Jake said while wrapping his arms around her waist as she rested her butt on his desk.

Roxanne took comfort in his words and touch. She sighed as she moved into his arms wrapping her arms around his waist as well.

"So if I'm most important why didn't you just tell her you had to be somewhere and come meet me?" she asked her voice muffled as she buried her head on his shoulder.

Jake relaxed in her arms as well. He felt more relaxed than he had in a while. It felt good to hold her. And to come clean.

"Roxy, like I said, she wouldn't have left me alone until I heard her out. She's always been that way."

Roxanne moved out of his arms then and Jake immediately felt the loss.

"Did it occur to you that maybe she does that because she knows you think that she wouldn't give up until you gave in and takes advantage of that?" Roxy was a little mad now.

Jake took a minute to process what she said before answering a little sheepishly. "I guess that could be right. But she's never been known to be very smart. She plays with danger. Even as a human she was a danger magnet." Jake grimaces as he remembers the past.

"And so you'll just let her get away with it? That's it? What's the worse she could do? Throw a tantrum? Pout?"

"As a human she tried to kill herself, almost got attacked by Paul once and I think a vampire attacked her too when she had gone back home once. But now as a vampire, she is much more powerful and can cause more damage." Jake said

"I don't believe this. You're defending her actions!" Roxy said as she moved to get out of his office. This was ridiculous. And she had thought they were actually about to work this shit out.

"Roxanne, will you just stop running away when we really need to talk? Just listen to me!" Jake said as he blocked her way.

"No! I won't! You are stupid and a jerk and probably still in love with her and I'm stupid but not stupid enough to fall for a taken guy! You are defending her and your actions! I don't care what she was like and what she is capable of. You seem to be taken with her still and I can't have that. You claim you want to have a relationship with me but you couldn't even step up to her and get out and come to me! Get away from me you stupid moron!"

Roxanne struggled as Jacob held her in his arms refusing to let her go as she struggled.

"Just shut up listen to me for once goddamnit! Why won't you believe me? I love you! I don't care about her at all! She's just another leech for me but she's Charlie's only daughter who is my dad's best friend! That's the only connection I have with her. Please just understand!" Roxanne stopped struggling a little as his words sunk in. Jake took advantage of it and pulled her away just a little so he could see her before crashing his lips to hers. She seemed shocked for just a minute before she responded as well. Both had felt anxiety of their separation but now in each others arms, they found that little piece that was missing. The calm that they couldn't attain with anybody else. The feeling of belonging and completeness that is possible only with your other half.

Jacob explored her body with his hands, moving them all over her curves, under her dress to cup her butt cheeks. He squeezed them and heard her moan. He licked her lips before exploring her mouth too.

Roxanne wanted to resist but her body reacted on its own and slowly her mind followed. She didn't know it was possible to feel so good. Could a kiss make you feel so good? Apparently it could. And his hands were so warm. The tension that had been coiled in her for some time now, untangled itself and was beginning to leave her body because of his touch. She clutched his shoulders as she tried to return his kiss as best as she could. She moaned as she felt his hands on her ass again. She rubbed herself against him and earned a moan from him. Jacob placed her on his desk and parted her legs to get between them. Things were beginning to get heated when one of the guys called Jake to say he had a call and they were transferring it up to his office. Before he could refuse, the phone rang. Jacob ignored it and resumed kissing Roxanne but it was a shrill noise and it killed the mood.

"Just take the call," said Roxanne moving back.

Jacob growled a little which made Roxy smile. He hit the speaker button and regretted it instantly.

"Why won't you answer my calls, Jake? I've called you a dozen times. Is this about that girl catching us together? Jeez Jacob! You have to stop screwing around to take out your frustration and finally grow up! You're not a teenager any more! And I am in serious problem here. You _have_ to meet me! You know how..." Jacob switched off the speaker seeing the frown on Roxy's face and picked up the phone.

"Bella, there is a reason I'm not answering your calls. I don't want to talk to you. What's your problem is just that. _Your_ problem. Not mine. So stop calling me!" Jake bellowed

"You know I won't stop, Jake. Not until you talk to me. I'll come by later." With that she hung up.

Jake looked up to see Roxanne off the desk and in deep thought, the earlier mood totally killed. This sucked. 

AN: Thanks to all of you wonderful people who take the time out to review, follow/favorite.

If you are reading this story please follow/favorite or review! and if you really like it do all three! :) TIA!


	17. Chapter 17

Note: Thanks to Phoenix2513 for adding my story to your favorites.

MaidenZorriah- Thanks for adding my story to your favorites and me to your favorite author's list. It means a lot. Thanks!

Thanks to the reviewers-

Lytebrytehybrid88- That's a good idea. Let's see what happens. Thanks for your review!

BB (Guest)- Yup! I agree. She should shut up now. Thanks for your review!

orangeporqupine- He shouldn't be able to get a break that easy. Thanks for your review!

merielann- I'm glad you liked it and will keep on reading. Thanks! :)

Enjoy!

Chapter 17

Roxanne was mad. Who did this chic think she was ordering Jake around? Roxanne hated the way she did not pay heed to Jacob's words even though he was pretty blunt. Jacob had looked pissed and apologetic. She knew Jacob was trying to make up for his mistake. Although she didn't really think he wouldn't mess up again, she had to give him a chance for both of their well being.

She had left Jake's office shortly after the call. Jake was worried she was mad again but she assured him that it wasn't completely because of him, at least not his present actions. She told him it was his past and what he had done then to make her believe she could walk all over him and then some, that made her mad. They couldn't talk for long because Sam called a pack meeting to sort out this Bella stuff. She had been warned to stay out of La Push but apparently she couldn't take a hint. Because she was Charlie's daughter who was now Seth and Leah's dad, they didn't tear her apart but she was grating on their nerves and they had to decide what to do about her. And so they parted with the promise to meet again real soon. Jake had kissed her hungrily, reminding her of what could have been had that leech not interrupted, before they went their separate ways.

"Argh...would you please stop making that face? I get depressed just looking at it!" said Emma while looking at Roxy

"What's your problem?" Roxy asked confused

"You are! You've been acting so strange. Sometimes you are happy and excited but for the last two three days you've been depressed as hell and it worries me and makes me depressed as well. Just stop! Maybe you need a distraction. Not everyone can handle this supernatural stuff. I think you need a break." Emma declared

"I don't think I asked for your opinion, Emma. And you think you can _handle_ all this better? What is the definition of handling according to you anyways? Staying close only to Leah and ignoring everyone else? Not allowing her to meet Sam outside of work because you are insecure?" Roxanne didn't understand why her sister would say all those things to her. Sure she had been upset but it was like for two days. What was the big deal?

"Don't talk about things you have no idea about!" Emma said angrily

"Well same to you, sister! Why would you interfere in my life and offer your opinion?" Roxanne countered.

"I care for you. I don't want to see you sad and don't talk about security issues; Leah told me how you are all jealous and insecure because of a _leech_! It's not like they are going to go and have sex behind your back or something!"

Roxanne gaped at her sister. "Why would you say something like that? Oh wait, I think I know, it's because Leah did have sex with her ex who happened to be a _guy_ before she met you!"

Emma glared at her and raised her hand to slap her but Roxanne was quick and held her wrist.

That's how Jacob and Leah found them when they returned from the meeting.

"Whoa! What's going on here?" Leah asked surprised. She exchanges glances with Jacob before they moved towards their respective imprints and pulled them apart.

"I don't know what her problem is. I was sitting here thinking and she just started off without any reason!" Said Roxanne

"You dumb girl! You've been sitting with that stupid expression on your face for three days now and I'm sick of it. Just wipe it off before I do!" Emma screeched as she moved towards Roxy once again.

Roxanne growled, "I'd like to see you try! You may like to think you are fitter but trust me I'm stronger and a boxer. Please tell me you don't seriously think you could take me down!" She warned as she moved forward too but Jake held her back. He wanted to intervene but he knew it was best to let the sisters sort it out. He didn't want it to cause a rift between Leah and himself as well.

Emma screamed as she fought in Leah's arms as she tried to get to Roxy. Roxanne just stood there stunned by her sister's actions.

Leah muttered something in her ears which made her stiffen but she nodded before shooting one hateful glance at Roxy before going to their room.

"What just happened?" Roxanne asked as she stared dumbfounded after her sister.

"I'm not sure but it's something about Leah and Sam that's worrying Emma. Don't let it get to you. Just relax." Jake said as he rubbed her shoulders to help her calm down.

Roxanne relaxed against him. She wanted to stay awake and ask him about the meeting but he hushed her. She allowed him to pick her up and take her to her room. They lay in her bed together silently just enjoying each others touch and presence. The separation had hurt them more than they realized but being together made them aware of the importance the other held in their lives. Slowly sleep took over and they finally relaxed after an eventful day.

Note: Thanks to all of you for your support.

If you are reading please follow/favorite or review. TIA!


	18. Chapter 18

Note: Thanks to lineelming, Miracle Meow, Friggatriskaidekaphobia, Thetroublewithexes, seetherfan77 for adding my story to your follows/favorites.

sarbear101- Thanks for adding my stories to your follows/favorites and for adding me to your author alert and favoriting me. It feels great! Thanks! :)

Thanks to the reviewers-

Guest- Roxy probably would have if Jake had not held her back. Let's see how the sisters handle their little fight. Thanks for the review!

polly2010- trust me most of them want to. Her being Seth and Leah's step sister is the only thing preventing them from doing so right now. Thanks for the review!

orangeporqupine- I'm glad you like it. Thanks for the review!

Lytebrytehybrid88- it will be revealed shortly why Emma is behaving the way she is. The pack plans on meeting the Cullens soon. Let's see what happens then. Thanks for the review!

Enjoy!

Chapter 18

The guys found out during the meeting that Seth had disappeared to meet the Cullens. The wolves were mad because he shouldn't have left like that. Leah was the worst. She refused to talk to him. She felt he could have confided in her but Seth said he had his reasons and he wasn't a little boy any more who always had to offer an explanation for his actions. But Sam had argued.

"Leah is right, Seth. You should have confided in at least one person. We work as a pack for a reason. We were all so worried and what about your mom and Abbey?" Sam asked. He wasn't calm on the inside but to maintain peace within the pack he had to control himself. The other wolves were already seething. Seeing their alpha lose control and take a bite out of Seth would not go down well.

"Look, I know you guys don't approve of this but when Edward called me I couldn't refuse. He requested that I don't tell anybody because they had been looking for help from other vamps and if they had gathered enough of them then they wouldn't need our help at all, is what he told me. I felt obligated to grant him that. That's all." Seth said shrugging even though he was nervous about his brothers being upset with him. It wasn't his intention to upset them but he had given his word and he didn't see the harm. If they had gathered enough help, he wouldn't have needed to tell them anything. Well, not for a long time anyways.

The wolves felt betrayed. Whose side was he on anyways? And it was risky but Seth had always been closer to the Cullens since Edward had helped him study. He felt obligated to help them. His pack understood it to an extent but some were more upset than others. To top it, he hadn't come out with the truth immediately but had waited for the Cullens to head there. But with Bella being her usual adamant and ignorant self, came over to talk to the pack and mostly Jacob. She knew if she convinced him, the pack would follow. And she was pretty sure she could convince him. That's what Seth told them. She had tried to talk to Seth first and make him fix a meeting with the pack but Seth had refused. He knew that would be pushing it.

Sam was pissed that she was causing problems once again. She had crossed the border twice without any permission. During the meeting, Sam had brought it up, Jacob had assured him that he had already told Bella he did not want to talk to her. With the tension caused because of her between Roxanne and him, he did not want to associate with her at all. So, now they decided to hold a meeting with the Cullens to know what the hell they wanted this time.

Jacob had told Roxanne about what was going on. Roxanne was glad he did but she couldn't help but wonder what he would have done if she wasn't in the picture. Not one to hold her thought, she asked him.

"Jacob," Roxy said as they sat down for lunch at her place," would you have helped Bella if you hadn't imprinted on me?"

Jake looked up surprised. He should have known that she would ask something like this. But he did not.

Taking his silence as an answer, Roxanne frowned as she took another bite.

Jake realized he had been silent for too long and placed his hand over hers before answering.

"Roxy, I already told you that I'm over her, have been for a long time. The only memories I have of her are bitter ones. She's extremely selfish and self centered and it took me a while to see that but I did. The only reason I had agreed to see her was because I knew Sam was worried about her intentions. She had already crossed the border once without permission and he did not trust her. None of us do. But we knew that she would tell me what she really wanted."

"Did she?"

"No. You had come over and I lost all my patience then. You looked so hurt and I knew you were and I couldn't just stand there talking to her when you were hurting." Jake said looking into her eyes and she knew he was telling the truth. She got that warm, fuzzy kinda feeling when he said stuff like that.

She smiled and patted his hand before attacking her food with renewed vigor. Jake watched her and chuckled. One way to know her moods was the way she was eating. She was attacking her food yet savoring its taste right now so he knew he was in the clear. He had been able to get his point across and she trusted him.

"So, did you talk to your sister?" Jake asked

"No, why should I? She was the one who started that fight." Roxy said flipping her hair.

Jake sighed. It was good she wasn't bothered about it too much but he knew it was only temporary and the sisters would probably have many more disagreements. Emma had been preoccupied with thoughts of Leah and Sam's relationship. She had been just fine with Leah's past but now she had been questioning Leah about it. Although Leah had answered all of her questions patiently, Jake knew it hurt her to have her feelings questioned. Hopefully they'll work out all their problems soon.

They finished off lunch and Jake had to leave to work at the garage and had a meeting with the leeches later that night.

"Would you mind it terribly if I came to your meeting?" Roxanne asked biting her lip as she played with the top button of her blouse which was open.

"Hmm?" Jake asked stupidly as he stared at her a chest.

"Is it ok if I came to the meeting with you?" Roxanne said slowly Jake pulled her close and put his hands in the back pockets of her jeans.

"Babe, you can't expect me to focus on what you say when you look like this." He murmured extremely close to her lips.

Roxy smirked as she dragged her lips from the corner of his lips to his ear.

"Is that a yes?" she whispered into his ear and felt him clutch her closer and felt him grow hard.

"Yes, yes, yes", he moaned as she kissed his ear, trailing to his neck, sucking and biting eliciting another moan before pushing him away and closing the door after saying, "cool! See you tonight then!"

Jake stood staring at the door dumbfounded with a hard on wondering what just happened.

AN: if you are reading this story please follow/favorite or review and if you really like it, do all three! TIA! :)


	19. Chapter 19

Note: Thanks to emmcat1908, lindsaymeatsix, jaxon2006 thanks for adding this story to your follows/favorites.

Thanks to the consistent reviewers-

merielann- Thanks! I like Roxy too. Thanks for your review.

lytebrytehybrid88- I hope you continue to find the story interesting. Thanks for your review!

polly2010- Sam and Jacob have divided their packs when Jake was growing into his alpha role a couple of years back. They were starting to bicker and thought it best to divide themselves. Jake, Embry, Quil, Leah and Seth are one pack and Sam and the others the other pack. So they are both alphas. I think it's mentioned in one of the upcoming chapters but now you know. Thanks for the review! :)

Emmettluver2010- Thanks! :)

Enjoy!

Chapter 19

The pack had gathered at Sam's place to leave for the meeting together. Jake nervously glanced towards Roxanne, who sat with a frown on her face, arms crossed and head down, refusing to talk to anybody.

She had shown up looking forward to go to the meeting but Jake had to turn her down. When she argued that he had agreed to take her, all the guys had smirked. During patrol the image they had seen of Roxanne in their heads was of how her fingers played with the button on her blouse, how enticing her lips looked. Her ass felt so good in Jake's hands. In other words, Jake had not heard a single word she had said. Hence, the misunderstanding and now Jake had an upset imprint on his mind while going to meet up with the leeches, Bella included.

When the guys started walking out the door, Roxanne looked up at them only to see Jake looking at her apologetically. She turned her head away with a jerk. She was mad. Who did this? He had agreed and now suddenly he didn't even remember. He hadn't even been listening to her for God's sake! It was worse when Emma, who was there as well, gave her a "I told you so" look.

"Roxy..." Jake began but Roxanne got up and started out the door.

"Roxanne, I told you..." Jake began thinking she was following the guys but stopped when she shot him a look.

"Don't worry Mr. Alpha," Roxy began and Jake cringed, "I'm not going after your pack. _I_ can take a hint. I'm going out."

"Where..." Jake began but shut up once again when she gave him a warning look.

She got in her truck and started driving away.

"Be safe!" he called out only to get the finger in response. He sighed and went to the forest to join his brothers hoping for her mood to get better when he returned.

Roxanne was as pissed as one could get before fumes erupted from her ears. This was crazy! They could allow that self destructive bitch to come to their bonfire, _Jake_ himself had invited her, but she couldn't go to their meeting?! She was in the mood to get drunk again but nothing hard though. So, she got herself a pack of beers and drove to the cliffs and sat on the hood of the truck with a beer in hand just looking around while trying to calm herself and get rid of the jealousy dancing tauntingly inside her head.

She had been there for about three an' a half can when she felt someone stand beside her truck. She looked up to see the cute guy from the restaurant. She choked on her beer from the surprise of seeing him there and he was quick to pat her on the back.

"Boy troubles again?" He asked and she noticed his voice sounded good. Soothing.

She let out a sigh and nodded miserably. It would probably feel better to tell somebody about it and a stranger was always the best person to tell. They won't judge, if they did, you won't care. They might gossip about it later to their friends about meeting a crazy girl but she won't know. Free entertainment for them and an outlet for her. Win-win for all.

"Want to talk about it?" cute guy asked kindly

Roxanne felt tears building up. He was cute and sweet and had a soothing voice and she felt like shit. She didn't completely understand this whole Bella thing but it was depressing her. She disliked her already. She was being miserable here while _she_ was probably ogling Jacob right now! Maybe they were making out just to see what it was like? Roxanne shook her head. This was insane. He wouldn't do that. She knew but the female mind works differently and she was left to imagine the worst possible scenarios and be miserable about them.

"Hey, it's ok. You can talk about it if you want" Cute guy continued patting her back but now in a comforting way.

She looked at him and choked out a cry.

"Shhh...don't cry. Talk to me."

"I..it's just..I'm not usually like this you know..I mean I don't even like to cry! It makes tears and snot run down your face and you look gross and I don't like looking gross..." Roxanne said sniffing and trying to wipe her face with her sleeve.

Cute guy looked at her and smiled fondly. She looked adorable and extremely vulnerable. He had found her attractive and beautiful the first time he had seen her at the restaurant but she hadn't called him even after he had given her his number. Obviously she was serious about whoever this guy was. He wasn't the kind of guy who would try to break people up but maybe he had a chance here.

"You're not going to sweet talk and then rape me, are you?" Roxanne asked looking up at him. She could have fought him off _if_ she had been sober but drunk, he had a better chance.

"What?! No, no. I would never do that. You don't remember me do you?"

"Of course I do! You're 'cute guy' from the restaurant!" Roxanne said indignantly.

"Ha! Thanks I guess... My name's Scott Turner" He said pleased she thought of him as cute.

Roxanne raised a brow in what he again thought was an adorable way and said " as in the Tom Hanks movie, Turner and Hooch?"

"Yup, the name's the same."

"Do you have a dog named Hooch as well?" Roxy asked suddenly interested in him.

"No, sorry. You like dogs?" cute guy also known as Scott asked

Roxy snorted, "You have no idea how much."

"I know it's not my place to say, but you really shouldn't drink so much. You came here alone right? Want me to drive you back?" Scott asked

Roxy was on the verge of tears again. She was being overly emotional but she couldn't help it.

"You are too sweet! And then there's Jake who doesn't even know where I am! And he's supposed to be my 'one'" Roxy said dramatically.

" I _am_ your one and _only_ , Roxanne and I did know you where you have been." Jacob said as he emerged seemingly from nowhere wearing only cut offs.

Roxanne gaped at him with her mouth open. Where did he come from? And he looked so good in the moonlight, wearing only his trademark cut offs.

She did not notice Scott eying him too, obviously for different reasons. He could not take that guy down. He was BIG! Scott wasn't gangly; he had muscled but nowhere near that big.

"Is this your Jake?" Scott asked bringing Roxy our of her ogle fest.

She just nodded dumbly. She now knew the meaning of being tongue tied.

Jake would have smirked but he was upset. She was drunk on the top of the cliffs again with a stranger no less. Not that he was drunk which wasn't good either.

"And who are you?" Jake asked the guy trying not to show his dislike

"He's my new best friend, Scott, Scott Turner like the one from Turner and Hooch" Roxy said as she stumbled while getting down from the hood.

Scott was reaching for her but stopped when buff guy gave him a look.

"Well, I guess I'll get going now. It's getting late." Scott said.

"Oh so soon? We had only just started talking." Roxy said but moved forward and hugged him.

Scott stiffened while Jake clenched his fists and his jaw tightened. It took a lot of control not to wrench her out of his grasp but he did cause she hugged him and the guy was obviously scared of Jake. He made no attempt to hug her back. Roxanne didn't notice though.

"Let's go, Roxy" Jake said this time pulling her into his side while Scott walked off.

He got her buckled into her side and then moved to the driver's side to get them home. He decided to take her to his place. In the confined space he could smell Scott all over her and he did not like it. Not one bit and he planned to change that.

AN: hey guys! Thanks for your continued support. I have over 50 followers! And 30 favorites! Yay! Thank you all so much!

Guess what? I have started on my new Paul/OC story. It was difficult because I had too many ideas and apparently that's a bad thing. I rewrote the storyline like five times before I finally got a hang of what I wanted. I think I'll be posting the first chapter soon but if you guys want a sneak peak let me know.

If you are reading this story, please follow, favourite or review! TIA!


	20. Chapter 20

Note: Thanks to naruko311, aliiciia, Tora18, Mini-Teahouse, 102oceanblu, hrodenhaver, always-peachy for adding my story to your favorites/follows.

Thanks to the reviewers-

lytebrytehybrid88- not really, no.

Guest- She couldn't go because humans were not allowed to go to any meetings with the vamps. Jake had unknowingly agreed to take Roxy, he had to refuse her later. Emma was only at Sam's place where everyone had gathered before going to the meeting. Emma did not go to the meeting, no human/imprint did. Hope that's clear now. :)

orangeporqupine- read on to find out! ;)

polly2010- sorry, you'll have to wait a little to find out about the meeting. Happy to see the story has held your interest. Thanks for checking out Adhesive. :)

Shakilove- I wish I could drink that much to relax! I think jealous Jake is cute! I'm happy you liked it. :)

merielann- you make my day, mate, when you update;) howz that? Thanks for the compliment! Nah, I don't plan to give Scott a bigger role in this story.

Enjoy!

Chapter 20

Jacob helped her out the truck. He would have carried her inside but she resisted. He still supported most of her weight though.

"I'm not drunk. Do _not_ treat me like a drunk, Jacob Black!" Roxy said as he opened the door to his house and led her inside, locking up after them.

"Ok...so maybe I _am_ drunk. I can't recognize my own house!"Roxy said looking around.

Jake looked up from his phone after texting Leah, informing her they were spending the night at his place. He chuckled at the expression on Roxy's face. She was concentrating real hard as if trying to recognize the place.

"This is my home."

Roxy looked confused for a second before anger took over it.

"Why would you bring me here? I don't want to be here! I'm going home!" Roxy declared moving towards the door.

"You're not going anywhere!" Jacob growled out while cornering her.

"You think I'm going to sleep with you after you banged _her_?" Roxy asked looking pissed

"Her? Who?" Jake was genuinely confused

"Oh, so you are going to play innocent now? Well, that won't work with me!" Roxy said as she moved away from him.

"Roxanne, I honestly don't know who you are talking about. I haven't been with anyone since I met you." Jake said moving towards her.

"Don't", Roxy said holding up a hand to stop him.

"Just don't try to lie to me. You really expect me to believe that you didn't just hook up with that...that Bella _thing_?" Roxy spat out

Jake was flabbergasted. "Why would you think that? How many times am I to tell you I feel nothing for her? Absolutely nothing! I love you! What can I do to make you understand? Tell me!" Jake said once again shaking her.

Roxy looked at him and felt vulnerable suddenly. She hadn't ever really been in a relationship but she couldn't deny her attraction to him and she wanted him to herself.

"Then why didn't you let me come with you? Why, after agreeing to it did you refuse to let me see for myself?" Roxy asked placing her hands on his chest and looked at him teary eyed.

"Baby, I honestly don't remember you asking me about it. I was distracted by you, your lips and...just _you_. I'm sorry I hurt you but it wasn't intentional believe me. And I don't ever want you to face leeches. They are dangerous, baby. Why would I expose the one person, who is most important to me to danger?" Jake asked stroking her cheek tenderly. He had not seen this side of her but he liked that she didn't feel hesitant to expose her vulnerability to him.

"You're lying! You just didn't want me to interfere with whatever you had to do with her!" Roxy said while trying to move away from him. Trying, because Jacob anticipated this move and held her tighter.

Jacob growled. He had had enough of this. He pulled her close and kissed her hard. His hands moving all over her clothes. Roxanne resisted as best as she could but she did want him and so she gave up fighting and kissed him back. Jacob picked her up and carried her to his room all the while kissing her. She tasted great but Scott's smell was spoiling it for him.

When Roxy opened her eyes, she saw she was in the bathroom.

"What are we doing?"

"We are taking a bath?"

"Together?"

"Together" Jake confirmed as he turned on the shower. And motioned for her to come under it. He was still wearing his shorts and made no attempt to drop them.

Roxanne was slightly disappointed but then she chided herself for her thoughts. She was supposed to be upset with him. But his explanation made sense. Wouldn't she do the same if the roles were reversed? She knew the answer.

Jake watched as she unbuttoned her jeans and blouse. She made no attempt to remove her panties or bra and Jake was disappointed and resisted the urge to pout. She was still beautiful to him though and sexy. She was curvy. He could see the curves of her waist and wanted to grab her right then.

Roxanne stepped under the shower. She wasn't feeling drunk any more but a shower would help clear her head even further. She felt Jake's eyes on her and looked up to see his eyes roam all over her. She didn't feel exposed though, she felt...appreciated? She wanted him to stare at her, to be attracted to her and no one else. She knew the imprint probably had something to do with these feelings but it definitely felt more real than anything else.

"Are you just going to stare?" Roxanne asked. She had been horny for a while but watching him under the shower get wet, his broad chest and shoulders dripping with water, his lips so delectable. When Jake didn't really respond, Roxy pulled him close, of course he didn't resist, and kissed him while her hands gripped his shoulders. She pressed herself close to him, yearning to feel all of him. Their chests were pressed together, arms gripping each other while they stood under the shower.

Roxanne could feel his hardness pressed against her stomach. She reached down and put her hand under the waistband of his shorts to grip him. Jake moaned at her touch. His own hand moving towards her breasts. He expertly unhooked her bra and held her boobs in his hands, something he had wanted to do ever since he saw her. Roxy moaned. His warm hands felt good. He kneaded and massaged her breasts while she stroked him. Jake moved his head down to kiss her. He trailed kisses down her cheek to her neck until he reached her tits. He took her nipple in his mouth earning a moan which made his dick twitch.

Roxy was in another world all together, it felt so good. Her hands moved onto his chest, she ran them over his shoulders then down to his abs. They were rock hard. Roxy tried to press herself against him but he would have none of it. Jake pushed her head back and kissed her soundly before moving away. Roxanne whined at the loss of contact. Jake squeezed some shower gel onto his hands and ran them all over her body. Roxy sighed in contentment. Jake looked into her eyes and knew she wasn't drunk any more. He would have felt bad otherwise. He didn't want her to regret their first time together.

Once Jake washed her, Roxanne returned the favour but she pushed his shorts down unlike him. Jake groaned when her soft hands ran over his body. Her light touches sending him in a frenzy of desire. She payed extra attention to his chest, shoulders, ass and dick and Jake realized they were her favourite parts of his body. They stood under the shower to let the water wash the soap away before shutting it and finding towels to dry themselves.

When she tried to cover herself with the towel, Jake growled and pulled it away.

"I want to see you. You are mine! Don't try to hide from me ever! And don't try to pull the stunt that you did today either. I don't want to see you drunk and near the cliffs. Do you know how dangerous that is? I couldn't concentrate on the meeting at all." Jake said running his hands over her wet tangled hair.

Roxanne blushed at his possessiveness of her. Leah had told her they were extremely protective and possessive of their mates. Obviously seeing her with Scott had triggered Jake.

"What happened there? " Roxy asked referring to the meeting.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow. I'll tell you everything you need to know. But right now, I need you. You've been driving me crazy ever since I met you. You have to know and believe I love you. You don't have to say it back. Take your time but let me show you how much you mean to me. There's only Roxanne for Jacob. Nobody else. Get that thought out of your head."

"Make me" Roxanne challenged and Jake accepted

That night Roxanne lost not only her virginity but majority of her doubts regarding Jake's feelings for her. He was sweet and patient. Never rushing her but making _her_ speed things up. Roxanne had never felt so many emotions at once. His touches, even simple ones made her pant. And after the initial pain of penetration, Roxanne was lost in the pleasure of being united with Jacob. It was a feeling of utter bliss. Jacob had never felt so much pleasure either. For once his needs, his pleasure was secondary and he discovered that pleasuring someone you love is a high you want to experience repeatedly. As Roxanne reached her orgasm in his arms while he thrust into her, feeling her walls tighten around him, listening to her cry out his name, Jacob knew he would never tire of this. He knew this is what he wanted, to hear her cry out for him, to want him, to love him. And as Roxy recovered from her high and looked him straight in the eyes and whispered, "I love you too", Jake knew his life had turned around for the better.

AN: Please follow/favorite or review if you're reading this story. TIA!


	21. Chapter 21

Note: Thanks to ImpoliteLover, MathewGreyGublerLovexxx, calais pape, amatista1996 for adding my story to your follows/favorites.

Thanks to the reviewers-

lytebrytehybrid88- Glad you liked it!

Shakilove- hehe as bad as yours? Really? Hmm..well let's assume for the sake of argument she had the lighter version of beers. You know, there's this lighter variety, with less alcohol?. I dunno too much about it either actually. I've only ever had whisky, rum and vodka. :)

orangeporqupine- I'm happy you liked it. I think you get to know in the next chapter.

Chapter 21

Jacob woke up sweating. It hadn't been that hot. The weather was pleasant for him while others found it chilly. But right now he was hot. He opened his eyes and found himself being used as a mattress. Roxanne was draped all over him. She was literally lying on him. Jacob smiled. Just yesterday she had been so upset she didn't want anything do to with him and then the night had turned around for the better. He felt good and satisfied with the events.

The meeting hadn't been good. The Cullens had told them their problem and the pack wasn't happy or willing to help them out. But it was unavoidable. They had to be involved because a human was involved.

Roxanne stirred and groaned. It felt good for Jacob because she was naked and rubbed against him. His morning wood was poking her in her thigh. Roxy opened her eyes to find herself on top of Jacob. She looked at him, smiled and went back to getting comfortable on him.

"Err...babe...honey...sweetheart", Jake tried getting her attention but she just grunted and went back to sleeping.

"We need to get up. There's a pack meet." Jake said moving a little to jostle her.

Jake growled and turned to get on top of her when she still hadn't responded. Roxanne squealed as Jake got on top of her. She giggled when she saw him hovering.

Jake nipped at her neck causing her to yelp. He had marked her the night before. The spot was extremely tender right now. Jake lapped his tongue over it to soothe her.

Roxanne glared at him but he just smiled a little sheepishly before moving in to kiss her. Roxy enjoyed this kind of intimacy with him.

It felt good to lay yourself bare _,_ mind and body. She felt relaxed. Roxanne returned his kiss and was aroused once again. Jacob hummed, on smelling her arousal. She was perfect. He ground his dick against her. She parted her legs to welcome him. Jake was lost in feeling her beneath him and had full intention of repeating last night but he stiffened suddenly and Roxanne stopped thrusting upwards.

Jacob cursed and muttered something under his breath while moving away from her and pulling on his shorts. He was moving towards the door when he looked back towards Roxy and smiled.

"I'll be back soon. We had a pack meeting early today. I forgot. Have breakfast here and I'd love for you to stay here but if you want to leave just leave a note or something to let me know where you are."

Roxanne nodded with a frown. This was not how she had envisioned her morning after. But she did understand to an extent. They weren't a normal couple, living a normal life. He was special.

Jake returned to her side and kissed her.

"I don't like it either but this whole thing has everybody on their toes. I'll tell you all about it later. You know what? You can go up to Emily's and stay there if you want. We usually hang there after our meetings. And she is an amazing cook. You can have breakfast there as well."

"Hmmm...I think I'll stay here for some more time before going to Emily's. You don't mind?"

"Of course not, babe. I already told you what's mine is yours. In fact feel free to give yourself a tour. If there's anything you'd like to change about the house let me know. You will be moving here eventually. Better to get started on making you comfortable." Jake said smiling fondly at her.

Roxanne froze. Was it a good idea? Wasn't it a bit early for that kind of thing?

"I'm not saying it has to happen now but I've already told you I'm going to be a permanent fixture in your life. I'm not going anywhere and I'm not letting _you_ go anywhere either so get used to it." Jake said while ruffling her hair and moving out.

Roxanne scowled while straightening her hair but smiled nonetheless. She could get used to it. She decided to take a shower and clean herself up. Maybe clean his sheets too and then check out his house after breakfast.

She did just that. After the shower and laundry, she had breakfast and moved onto checking out his house. It was spacious but mostly bare except for his room and a guest room which were furnished. It had five rooms and a basement. The kitchen was one of the biggest Roxy had seen. The entertainment room was well equipped. And Roxy liked the house over all. There was a lot of potential of course but it would be easy to decorate it since it was unfurnished.

Roxy was almost ashamed to admit that she went through his drawers and closet to look for any sign of his past any sign that he still held onto the memories of Bella or had until he met her. But to her delight and contentment, there was nothing. No pictures or little trinkets or anything. Pleased with this, Roxanne decided it was time to go to Emily's. It was almost lunch time and she was starving.

Roxy reached Emily's to find that she was alone. Emily welcomed her and said that Jacob had mentioned that she might drop by and was glad that she did.

"Emily, I have wanted to ask you for some time now about this whole imprinting thing. Seth said you were the best person to talk to about this."

Emily smiled," Because Sam was the first to phase in a long time and I was the first imprint of the pack. And we had to deal with a lot of stuff. Everyone always asks me how I could love him after he had attacked me. How I could still see him as the good guy and protector after that incident. It didn't help that he was about to get married to my cousin, Leah either. They were pretty serious obviously and it hurt my relationship with Leah for the longest time until she imprinted on Emma."

Roxy listened attentively. Emily sure would have had a tough time. It was so complicated with Leah and Sam in the equation. Much more complicated than her own situation.

"I can understand Leah's point of view. She had every right to be upset and bitter. But were you ever jealous of Leah? Didn't it bother you that Sam had been about to marry someone he was in love with on his own? No imprint was involved then but they still loved each other." Roxy asked

"I was. Of course I was a little jealous but my guilt overrode all other feelings. It was Leah who was being cheated on. She lost her fiancé, cousin and best friend all at once. She had hated me. I understood but I felt so guilty. I had never wanted this either. I would never willingly hurt Leah but the pull towards Sam was too strong. He had stayed with me at the hospital all along. He couldn't focus on anything. He was miserable. He was ready to kill himself for this accident. I couldn't resist him for too long. I was drawn to him just as much as he was drawn to me. I was his world from the second he laid eyes on me but he had become my world too. I couldn't imagine a life without him. I had tried to resist but it ended badly for all of us. I know Leah was bitter still but she did feel bad for the accident. She had known deep within her heart that I would never willingly hurt her. She felt bad for Sam too. She still loved him and it was hard for her to see him pine over someone else and then be guilt ridden. It was tough. But we all got our happy endings. Leah is happy now. She is normal towards us. We are slowly getting back to being friends. Things won't ever be the same but they have gotten so much better."

Roxanne smiled. She was glad she had quit resisting. It seemed to have landed them in trouble. She didn't want the same happening to Jake and her. Sometimes it was better to learn from others experience than to experience everything yourself.

AN: I'm so glad so many people like and follow this story. If you are reading and like it, please follow/favorite or review if you haven't already, TIA!


	22. Chapter 22

Note: Thanks to xXCompletexDisasterXx, chelseajade17, Sparkplugs, KaylaLove143, Totally Team Derek Hale for adding my story to your follows/favorites.

Thanks to the reviewers-

polly2010- here's the update! :)

merielann- let's find out!

Enjoy!

Chapter 22

"So you're telling me _you_ have to work with her? You _have_ to help her? You couldn't refuse?" Roxanne felt the nerve on her forehead twitch in anger. She was pacing in her living room. Jacob and the pack had come back from the meeting but they were either looking upset or pissed but Jake looked guilty and that worried Roxy. Leah and Emma were going out for a date so she decided to come home and hear what Jake had to say.

"Roxanne, please _please_ understand...It's not only me whose going to be there and we are helping the Cullens not just Bella. Stop relating this to Bella and me. It's not about her or me; it's about the Cullens and the pack. We are all going to be there. If you think this is about Bella, it's not! After last night how could you still doubt my feelings for you?" Jacob yelled out the last part. He was truly upset.

"I don't doubt your feelings. It's her I don't trust. Everybody has told me how she was always able to manipulate you. You even defied your then alpha to tell her your secret! Why shouldn't I be worried?" Roxy said just as heatedly

"Baby, I'm not the same guy anymore! She's just another leech. If you hadn't come over that day I might have taken her down then itself. Just tell me how I can make you believe this. I'm at a loss here. I love you. You are my life. My future." Jake said while hugging her and placing his chin over her head.

Roxanne hugged him back. It was distressing. She took comfort in his touch.

The door opened with a bang and Emma marched in followed by a frazzled Leah.

"You slept with him!" Emma screeched in Roxanne's face.

Roxanne turned in Jake's arms without letting him go and replied calmly," I did."

"Why would you do that? You said it wasn't like that? What's wrong with you?" Emma continued screaming

Roxy looked at her strange. "Weren't you the one who was offering me condoms and advice a few days ago?"

"I didn't know you'd actually sleep with him!"

"Really Emma? You know about our bond, you know about wolves, imprints and you didn't know this? If ignorance was bliss you'd be the happiest person on earth but apparently you're not!" Roxy said upset. What had gotten into her?

"I don't believe it! get out! Get out of my house right now!"

Roxanne looked shocked." This is my house too! Nana didn't give it to you alone! And what's wrong with what I did? Haven't you been sleeping with Leah? What's the difference?"

"So, now _you_ are going to question me? I raised you ever since our parents died! Do you think nana would have been able to raise a brat like you all by herself! You are so ungrateful! I can't believe this. Just go away and don't return!"

"Emma, stop you are being unreasonable. You know this isn't even about Jake and Roxanne. Don't take out your anger on them, Em, please. This isn't you." Leah pleaded teary eyed.

"I don't want to hear anything. I want her out of here."

"And what about me?" Leah said

"What about you? You want to leave me for _her_?" Emma said looking stunned.

"I thought I only had to fight off Sam's memories but now I have to fight my own sister for you?" Emma screamed

Roxanne looked worried now. She looked at Jake and Leah. They seemed to know what was wrong with her.

"What's going on?" Roxy finally asked.

"I'll tell you what's going on! Leah has saved all her gifts she got from Sam. She even has a whole album and scrap book and little love notes and stuff! And she claims she loves me! Me! She doesn't even have a printed photo of me!" Emma screeched pointing an accusatory finger at Leah.

"Sweetie, you know it means nothing to me! I'll destroy it all! I haven't even looked at any of it in a long time!" Leah pleaded.

But Emma was on a roll, she now turned her attention to Roxanne.

"And you, you are so absorbed in your life, you didn't even notice anything wrong with me! First you were busy with work and then him! He made you upset but look at you now! All happy and mushy in his arms! You don't even care he's going to be working for his Bella again! Take my word, he's going to leave you for her!" Emma spat venomously and Roxanne stared at her shocked.

Jake was about to lose his cool now but Roxy squeezed his hand reassuringly before moving out of his arms and towards her sister who was staring at the floor now with tears in her eyes.

Roxy hugged her sister. Emma looked like she didn't know what to do before she hugged her back and then Emma cried. Long and hard. Roxy led her towards the coach while motioning for Leah and Jacob to sit in the kitchen. Jake led a reluctant Leah away. It hurt her to see Emma in so much pain but she really didn't know what to do.

Roxy let her sister cry on her for as long as she did before Emma started to calm down. Roxanne looked towards an anxious Leah and mouthed 'water'. Leah was there in an instance with a glass of water. Emma took the glass without looking at Leah.

"You see that? You accused Leah of still having feelings for Sam, you insinuated she didn't love you but she, she just took it in her stride and is still here waiting for you to feel better so she can talk to you. Make you smile." Roxy said while looking her sister in the eyes.

"That right there, is the woman, the one person in this whole world who will never leave your side. You call me family but trust me, you throw another one of these tantrums and I'll be out of here before you can blink! But Leah, she's here to stay. I know how you feel, I'm going through something similar. But trust me if Jake and Leah have put up with us for so long despite our lovely little outbursts then they are here to stay for good. I know you have insecurities, so do I. Hell, everyone does but we need to find a way to manage those feelings and not let them destroy our happiness along with theirs. They are connected to us you know that. And frankly at this point of time I don't care whether it's magic or fate or just a freaking accident that brought us together but as long as that hot bod wants me, I'm gonna thank my stars and try and enjoy my time with him. You should try to do the same." Roxanne said as she handed over her sister to Leah who eagerly took her place on the coach and hugged Emma and rocked her back and forth whispering words of love and assurance.

Roxanne looked up to see Jacob looking at her with so much love that she tore her eyes away. Jake came up to her and hugged her.

"Move in with me." Jake whispered in her ear and Roxy looked up to see he was totally serious. She smiled and nodded. Jake looked surprised that she agreed easily but he hugged her again before taking her hand and walking towards the door.

"You don't have to leave. I'm sorry about earlier." Emma said looking guilty. "This house is yours too."

"I know sis, it's just that it'll be much more awesome to wake up to a naked Jake everyday!" Roxy said cheekily as Emma scrunched up her nose while Jake laughed and Leah smiled thankfully.

At least, the sisters were back to normal. Now to face the leeches.

AN: If you are reading, please follow/favorite or/and review. TIA!


	23. Chapter 23

Note- Thanks to twxnkle, Kohanita for adding my story to your follows/favorites.

Thanks Kohanita for adding me to your author alert.

Thanks to the reviewers-

orangeporqupine- Thanks for the reviews!

lytebrytehybrid88- reason revealed in this chapter.

Guest- I love how you keep daring me. Maybe I should take it as a challenge? :)

polly2010- the reason for meeting with the Cullens revealed now.

Shakilove- I'm glad you find it addicting.

merielann- :)

Enjoy!

Chapter 23

Jacob found himself in a sticky situation. He didn't _want_ to help the Cullens. He had always hated them and that did not change. But Charlie and his dad had been subtly trying to ask him what the pack had decided.

The Volturi wanted the Cullens dead. Carlisle's lifestyle was not going down well with them. They were afraid that the Cullens may become a bigger force to reckon with because of their increasing popularity. Their animal diet was being talked about and more vampires were willing to try it out. Apparently not all vamps were completely heartless and some of the new ones even had their own human families and didn't like the thought of someone of their kind feeding on them.

Bella, being the stupid witch she is, spilled the beans about her being a vampire along with the Cullens . Charlie was shocked of course but he didn't want to lose his daughter again hence he was taking active interest in what the wolves had to say. He had an idea about the wolves because of Sue and her children, so he wasn't completely shocked when Bella informed him that his new step kids were wolves. Maybe he was just as good with the weird as Bella.

Because Bella had told Charlie about vampires his life was at stake as well. No human was allowed to know about the vampires according to Volturi laws. And since they had been keeping an eye on them, the Volturi knew that a human had been informed about their existence. This was the reason the pack had to get involved. Charlie was Leah and Seth's step father and a good man. Sue was devastated by the news and had cursed Bella like hell.

Charlie, on learning that Jacob had refused to listen to her and later refused to help, had taken to calling Billy and pestering him into talking to Jake about it. Billy had denied being in a position to help but apparently, Charlie was just like his daughter when he wanted to be. In spite of Billy repeatedly telling Charlie that he could not interfere with pack business, Charlie had still called him up whenever he could and literally begged him to talk to Jacob and get him to agree to help. Billy ultimately had to promise him that he'd try to talk to the pack.

And then he began with his son, reasoning how the Cullens were smart and cunning and wouldn't really leave them alone until they got what they wanted. Their prolonged stay near La Push would make more youngsters phase. Jacob did not like that thought. He did not want any more kids losing a chance at a real, normal life. And so his dilemma began.

Jake knew Roxanne wasn't happy with his decision. That was an understatement. She was pissed! She didn't want him to go anywhere near Bella. But he really wasn't doing this for her. He wanted this to be over so other younger lives would not be altered.

He hoped that now that she had agreed to live with him, she would see for herself that he was truly dedicated to her and the Cullens or Bella had no power over him. It was imperative that she believe him. He couldn't handle any more misunderstandings. Her little speech for Emma was good and he was touched but he knew she was still a little insecure. He wanted to change that but knew it wouldn't happen over night. He had to convince her with his actions. His words caused more damage than help.

Jake was brought out of his thoughts when a smoke alarm went off. He rushed to his kitchen to find out what was wrong.

"Sorry! Sorry! I thought I'd be back sooner but then I almost fell asleep in the tub and forgot about the chicken on the stove." Roxanne rambled on as she tried to salvage it.

Jake just stared at her. She was only wearing a towel which she had to keep adjusting around her chest cause she was moving her hands. Jake came behind her and removed her towel. Roxanne yelped and turned to face him.

"Why would you do that?" she asked while trying to cover herself.

"Because I can!" Jake said smugly while moving her hands away from her body and just admiring her.

Roxanne blushed under his stare. She did not have a perfect body. She had lines from many years of weight lose and gain but Jake was staring at her with longing and need.

"I'm cooking, I can get burnt like this" Roxy reasoned

Jake turned the stove off and moved her towards the table. He pushed her butt gently towards the edge of the table. He laid her down. Roxanne looked on as Jake ran his eyes over her body. She allowed him to lay her down. He then moved his boxers and his cock sprung free. Roxy watched almost hungrily as he pumped it. Unknowingly Roxanne had spread her legs and Jake smiled looking at her. Good to know she wanted him too.

He leaned down to kiss her and run his hands over her breasts. He pressed kisses down her throat to her collar bone. He then lapped greedily at a nipple and Roxy moaned and arched. She gave him access to her body and Jake delighted in it. She was offering herself to him. She tilted her neck slightly and Jake attacked it, licking, kissing and sucking while his hands worked their magic on her breasts.

Jake could hear her heart rate increase and her breathe coming in pants. He then moved one hand down to her womanhood. He cupped it and Roxy arched further and wriggled. Jake ran his thumb over her clit and Roxy shuddered. Jake continued to arouse her by rubbing her clit and teasing her nipples until she was dripping wet. Jake then took his cock and rubbed it on her core. Sliding it from her clit to her entrance. Roxanne whined and arched. She wanted him inside her.

She held onto his arms to stop his hands and Jake thrust into her then. They both groaned in ecstasy. Jake continued thrusting into her slick core. It was amazing. He looked down to see them join together and it turned him on further. He growled as he began thrusting forcefully. Roxanne arched and cried out. He was going fast and hard and she loved it. Jake cupped her breasts with his hands and penetrated her deep. He slowed a little and then lifted her legs and put them on his shoulders before going at it again. This new position allowed him to thrust deeper and he loved it. One of his hands held her breast while the other went to her clit and he rubbed while thrusting. Roxanne cried out again. She was going to cum real soon. Jake continued pounding her while her hands tangled themselves in her hair. Jake started growling as he felt her walls tighten and quiver. Roxanne came with a loud moan and she was wriggling beneath him. Jake thrusted into her a couple more times before he came too. His cock pulsed inside her and Roxanne enjoyed the feeling. She could feel his cock pulsating.

Once they both were satisfied and their breathing normal, Jake slowly released her legs and helped get her off the table. Roxanne allowed him to help her because she lost the feeling in her legs. Jake supported her until she was ready to move on her own. She moved to go to the bathroom and Jake spanked her ass. Roxanne gasped but before she could say anything Jake's phone rang. Roxy went ahead to the bathroom and cleaned up.

She came back to see Jake wearing his boxers again and talking on the phone. He had placed their dinner on the living room table. He didn't seem pleased with whoever he was speaking with. And Roxy was curious but she went ahead and sat on the coach turning on the T.V. and waiting for him to finish his conversation so they could have dinner together.

Jake joined her after the call and sat beside her slinging an arm over her shoulder. He looked stressed.

"What's wrong?" Roxy asked handing him his plate.

"Bella" Jake answered after taking the plate.

Roxy stiffened but didn't comment. She didn't like to hear her name from him.

Jake noticed but didn't comment either. He'd have to find another name for her.

"What did she want?" Roxy asked

"She wants to meet to discuss _business_." Jake spat out.

"Now?"

"Now" Jake confirmed

"You're going to leave after dinner." It was a statement.

Jake sighed but nodded. He didn't like it either.

"I'm coming with you" Roxanne said with conviction.

Jake was about to argue but he looked at her and decided it was probably something she needed to do.

"Okay but you stay behind me at all times and under no circumstances are you going to walk away from me or talk to any vamps. Is that clear?" Jake asked worriedly.

"Crystal" Roxy said with a smile. It was time to meet the Cullens.

AN: Finally, Roxanne is going to meet some Cullens. What do you think will happen?

If you're reading, please follow/favorite or !


	24. Chapter 24

Note: Thanks to Nikie1234567890, for adding this story to your follows/favorites.

Thanks to the reviewers-

polly2010- Finally! :)

lytebrytehybrid88- She _is_ selfish, isn't she. I never really liked her character.

orangeporqupine- hmm..let's see.. :)

Shakilove- let's read on to find out!

Ok, so I know you guys have been waiting for this chapter for some time. I hope it lives up to your expectation. I'm excited and nervous at the same time. I just see it playing out like this. But don't be disappointed too much please coz the real climax is about to come...in case you don't like what goes on here.

Enjoy!

Chapter 24

They were supposed to meet the vamps at some meeting point in the forest. Jake had to phase to reach there quickly and Roxy agreed to ride him while smiling mischievously at him. Jake rolled his eyes but phased and then came to her. She took in his huge form but it was not the time for compliments or admiration, so they left quickly and headed towards the meeting.

Roxanne could see flashes of fur and knew the other guys were headed there as well. But Roxanne was shocked because when they all reached; there was only a single vamp there and no rewards for guessing who it was.

Roxy got off Jacob as the vamp stared at her. The other guys in wolf form were also glancing at each other as if they were baffled. Sam phased and came at the head of the pack.

"Where are the others?" Sam questioned.

"I had only asked Jacob to come. Why are you here?" Bella sneered.

"This was supposed to be a meeting between the pack and the Cullens. That's what we understood." Said Sam

"I want to talk to Jake alone. You guys can leave."

The wolves growled. She wasn't their favorite species for sure. They hadn't liked her before but now it was worse. Sam looked towards Jacob to see his reaction. Roxanne was watching his reaction as well.

"Whatever you have to say, you can say in their presence." Jake said

"Is this about _her_?" Bella jerked her head towards Roxanne.

Roxy was surprised but didn't really know how to react. She was feeling a mix of emotions. She had never seen a vampire before. This one happened to be her werewolf boyfriend's love interest from eons ago and obviously she had a problem with Roxy.

"Because she isn't supposed to be here either if this really is a meeting between the pack and Cullens." Bella said snottily.

Jake growled and held Roxy behind him protectively.

"She is as much pack as I am. She is my imprint and if you don't have anything good to say about her, you better keep your mouth shut. Do not forget it is you who need our help." Jacob said authoritatively and Roxanne looked at the back of his head in suprise, pride and love. He had stood up for her. Against Bella. She fell in love again!

Bella looked shocked and hurt by his words.

"Jake, you imprinted?" She whispered in a hurt voice. "You said you'd wait for me always"

"No, _Isabella_ , I said I'd wait until your heart stops beating and even that was a mistake. I realized it a long time back. So if you think you can play me, you can't. If you don't have anything to say about the main reason we are all here then we'll be leaving now." Jacob growled out before turning and grabbing Roxy's hand and making a move to leave.

"Jacob!" Bella cried while trying to cross the treaty line but the wolves growled in warning and a bronze haired guy appeared out of nowhere to her side and held her back.

"Come on, Bella. This is not the time for this." He said

Jake had stopped and turned back once again pulling Roxanne behind him but she still peeked.

"You honestly couldn't have forgotten all about our friendship, Jake! I know you have missed me. I missed you too, Jake. Come on! We can still be Bells and Jake again. You don't have to pretend you don't care just because you imprinted. She doesn't even seem that special or anything!" Bella tried to plead her case but the wolves and Jake growled when she insulted Roxanne.

Roxy was mad as well. She stepped around Jake but he held her close still not allowing her to leave his side.

"At least I still remember planetary motion, bitch! The world revolves around the sun!" Roxanne said angrily.

Bella tried to move out of the other guy's grasp but he held on tight while she hissed and tried to attack Roxanne.

Jacob let out a thundering growl of his own which made Roxy cover her ears, as he pushed her back and phased.

"You'll attack me for her?!" Bella screeched.

"Bella let's go back. They are not going to talk now." Bronzie said

Roxanne recalled that this was probably Edward, her husband. Poor guy.

Edward's eyes flashed to her before he literally carried Bella away from them in the opposite direction.

The wolves stayed a little while making sure they had actually left before they started going back as well. Sam ordered two wolves to stay near the border at all times. Jacob motioned with his head for Roxy to climb onto his back.

Roxanne did and they were off. Flying through the forest but this time Roxanne enjoyed the ride. She wasn't insecure any more. Jacob had stood up for her. She clung a little closer to him and held on tight as her wolf in shining fur lead her towards home. Their home. 

AN: So...what did you think? Was it good? Something you expected? You expected more? Hmm... I promise the ending is good..At least it's something I've always wanted to see. I hope you guys will enjoy it too.

OK! If you are reading, please follow/favorite or review. If you like what you are reading, do all three! TIA!


	25. Chapter 25

Note: Thanks to SecretSophomore, vampbtch, Jasper W.-Seth C.-Crazii-Fan25, IreneAthan, danie568, Destiny911 for adding my story to your follows/favorites.

Thanks to the reviewers-

lytebrytehybrid88- I think people around her are as much to blame for her behavior as she is. They paid her wayyy too much attention.

merielann- Yeah! I've always thought that as well. Her "I love him too but just not as much as I love you" thing, I never got it.

orangeporqupine- Thanks!

polly2010- Thanks!

Shakilove- Thanks!

twxnkle- Glad you liked it!

Enjoy!

Chapter 25

Roxanne was happy and it showed. Her face was glowing and she was smiling goofily. Jacob loved this side of her. It seemed as if the weight of the world had been lifted off her shoulder and maybe it had.

Jake was glad he had taken her to the meet. At least she saw in person that he really didn't have any feelings for Bella or Isabella. Roxanne had laughed so hard, she nearly peed her pants when she had mimicked to him how he had said 'Isabella' and the look on _her_ face. And the fact that Jake had actually laughed at her antics was proof enough he didn't care about her any more. And the cherry on the cake was that Emma had come over and apologized to both of them for her behaviour. Leah had beamed and looked so proud when she did. They had spent the day together and were now behaving like the big happy family that they were. But Jake knew that the threat wasn't over. Isabella wasn't one to take no for an answer and he knew her enough to know she would try something. He didn't talk about it in front of Roxanne but he knew that she knew something was up.

It had been a week now since the meeting and Cullens hadn't called them yet. But of course Bella had bitched to her father about how unfairly they had treated her and Charlie tried to talk to Jake about it but he avoided him. Then he had called Sam and Sam had explained how Bella had almost attacked Roxanne and that was not going to be taken lightly. She was an imprint and was an integral part of the pack like all the other imprints. She was connected to the pack in more ways than one being Emma's sister who was another imprint. Bella had insulted her and tried to attack her. She would have to do some serious grovelling before the pack would talk to them again. Charlie was shocked to learn of his daughter's actions but had been ashamed and apologized on her behalf. The guys all felt sorry for him but his daughter was a pain in the ass and they wouldn't make any concessions for her.

While Roxanne was working with Caroline at her house, Jake asked two of the wolves to keep an eye on her while he went to talk with Sam. His mind was troubled and he knew Sam's experience and maturity would help him.

Emily welcomed him inside and told her Sam would be home in a couple of minutes.

"She is a wonderful girl, Roxanne. I'm glad you met her." Emily said as they sat down with their coffees and muffins.

"Yeah, me too." Jake said smiling dreamily.

Emily chuckled at his expression. "I heard things are fine between Emma and Roxy now?"

"Yeah, they're cool. Emma came over yesterday and we spent the day together."

Emily nodded but before she could reply Sam came in. He went straight to Emily and kissed her as if seeing her after a month or something. Jake just rolled his eyes and stole another muffin while Sam was busy. Food was his second love but he had serious doubts about Roxanne. Food was her first love, he thought childishly.

"So what brings you here? How did you manage to actually leave the poor girl alone?" Sam grinned at Jake. He knew exactly why he was here but he had also seen his over protective and amorous thoughts about Roxanne. Jake was either thinking about ways to protect her or different positions and surfaces to make love to her. They had been going at it like rabbits ever since Roxy had moved her stuff in his home.

Jake scowled at Sam but finished his muffin before replying.

"I have to talk to you."

Emily taking the hint went away to put away her laundry.

"What's up?

"You know what. I'm worried about her. I know Bella is not going to go away that easily. We have been patrolling the border along with your pack and we haven't smelt them since that night but I just..I _know_ she is planning something and I can't let her get away with it." Jake said

Sam studied him a moment. He had changed for the better during the years. He had become the alpha he was meant to be. They had split the pack in to five members per pack when disagreements started between Sam and Jake and things had gotten better ever since. They were peaceful and worked well together. But Jake had been womanizing and although at some point all young wolves had done that, Sam still disapproved of it. One mistake and they'd have passed on the gene to some unworthy girl or revealed their secret. It was too risky. He had asked his pack to refrain from it and they complied to a certain degree but with Jake going all out, his pack was not given this kind of talk but it wasn't really required. Leah, Seth and Quil had already found their imprints and Embry wasn't the kind to womanize.

And then Roxanne happened. Jake loved her. And he was truly free of all the pain he had endured at such a young age. Sam knew he would do anything to protect Roxanne and that he was worried about her.

"Look we can organize our patrols in such a way that at least two wolves are near her at all times and I've already tightened patrol around our borders. Even I'm taking three two hour shifts a day. We already check in with each other and if there's any suspicious activity I'll let you know. If there's anything else that needs to be done just tell me. You need to ask Roxy to be more careful as well and give her the numbers of all the wolves."

Jake nodded. This was the best they could do for now. And maybe the Cullens had forced Bella to leave with them. Jake could only hope. But he was going to be on his toes until he was sure of it. Roxy was his life and he was not taking any chances.

AN: So who thinks Bella is a b*tch and an overprotective Jake cute?

If you're reading please follow/favourite or review. TIA!


	26. Chapter 26

Note: Thanks to kayrob16 for following/favoriting my story.

Thanks to the reviewers-

polly2010- I like the way you think! ;)

Shakilove- You are right.

lytebrytehybrid88- You are correct. It was the calm before the storm. :)

You guys are so smart! I'm afraid to ask you questions regarding the story! :)

Enjoy!

Chapter 26

Roxanne knew Jake was worried about the Cullens' abrupt departure but she had no idea why. It should be a good thing they left. After Isabella's attempt to attack her, she knew the pack had withdrawn their forced offering to help them. So, what was worrying him now? She decided to talk to him later that night during dinner.

Roxanne had finished working with Caroline. She really was wonderful. She had worked really hard on her designs and the result was amazing. The finished goods were really nice. Roxy knew she would have no trouble selling them.

They worked on the dresses and tops for most of the day. Both enjoying working together and Caroline offered her lunch and of course she stayed. Roxanne was happy with her life at that very moment. Her sister and she had made up, Emma was happy and hooked on to Leah, her work was progressing well, better than she had anticipated. And then there was Jake. He was her boyfriend, mate, future husband. She wasn't in a hurry to get married but she did know they would get married eventually.

Roxanne finished work and headed out. She wasn't aware of the two wolves following her moves. She got in her truck and drove home, not Jake's but Emma's to pick up some stuff. She knew Emma and Leah wouldn't be home. They were meeting Leah's parents for dinner.

Roxanne reached home and unlocked the door and went straight to her room. Her one mistake being she forgot to lock her front door. She didn't notice the two pair of eyes following her moves and sneaking in her house without her knowledge.

Roxanne was humming as she packed some of her stuff in a box when she felt a presence in her room. But it was too late. As she turned around to see who it was, a sharp blow to her head made her literally see stars before she blacked out. The only thing she could make out before passing out were two pale figures looming over her. She couldn't make out their faces but she knew she was in big trouble.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seth who had been patrolling along with Colin got an eerie feeling that something wasn't right. They had been watching Roxanne but while Colin was taking a leak, he had heard Roxy's heart beat increase suddenly and it had been erratic for some time before he couldn't hear it any more. He panicked. He howled for Colin to come back but decided against letting out a warning howl. He didn't want to panic the guys without confirming if she was in trouble but he did ask Colin to go warn Jake and ask him to check on Roxy while he checked out the forest for trouble.

Colin sprinted off to find Jake. He knew the wolf had to be warned even if they were only suspicious about what was happening with their imprint. He sniffed to find Jake's odor and followed it to Sam's place. Colin burst in to find Jake, Sam and Embry chilling and joking but the guys stopped when they saw the expression on Colin's face.

"What happened?" Jake asked. He knew Colin and Seth were watching over Roxy.

"Seth can't hear Roxy in the house any more."

"My house?" Jake asked concerned

"No. She went to Emma's place. No one was home. We didn't even smell, hear or see anybody in the house or forest."

"Let's go!" Jake said as he ran out the house and phased, Sam, Embry and Colin following.

Jake went straight to Emma's house and saw that the door was open. Warning bells rang in his mind. He rushed in and tried to sense anything abnormal but he just smelt Roxy. He ran to her room while the guys checked around the house to see any sign of trouble. Jake tried his level best to smell something other than Roxanne but he couldn't but there were no apparent signs of trouble either. He saw that the box she was packing was turned upside down. He tried to follow Roxy's smell around the house but it seemed to have vanished when he stepped out of her room.

He was panicking like hell. It had never happened before. He had always been able to smell Roxanne. He looked for the other guys in case they had found something. They were gathered outside the house now.

"You got anything?" Sam asked Jake who shook his head.

"We neither. Let's check out the forest. Embry, Colin you guys stay on the Rez and check for any abnormal activity. Howl for trouble." Sam said as he and Jake raced to the forest and phased.

They immediately put their noses to the ground but couldn't smell anything apart from the familiar smells of the forest, animals and their pack mates. One thing stuck out to them both though.

Where was Seth?

AN: dun dun dun...nope..Today I won't ask you who do you think took Roxy or where do you think Seth is because I'm pretty sure you guys will catch on to it. But of course you are welcome to guess anyways! :)

If you are reading please follow/favorite or review! TIA!


	27. Chapter 27

Note: Thanks to Booklover402, PANDAFiiED, Bumblebee1013, Sallygirl2001 for adding my story to your favorites/follows.

Thanks to the reviewers-

lytebrytehybrid88- answers in this chapter.

polly2010- here's the update!

Shakilove- yeah

Guest- here it is!

orangeporqupine- She is and she did.

Enjoy!

Chapter 27

As soon as Colin had left to find Jake, Seth headed towards Emma's house but before he could reach there he saw two blurred figures racing through the forest. Seth knew immediately what they were but why the hell couldn't he smell them?

Discarding these thoughts he decided to follow them but just as he was about to he felt a force knock him in his ribs and he collided with a tree. Before he could recover and get up, once again he was thrown across the forest floor. Seth's head was throbbing and his ribs were making it difficult for him to breathe. He knew he was hurt bad but he needed to get up. His attacker had something else planned for him though and before Seth could blink he was knocked out cold.

When Seth came to his senses next he was not prepared for what he was seeing. He was tied to a bed and there was an I.V. in his left hand. Standing in the corner of his room was a red eyed vampire who he could smell now but he didn't feel strong enough to phase, his vision was blurry and it hurt to try and focus.

"Don't torture yourself further. Stop trying to stay awake and you won't feel so bad." Said the blonde, red eyed male vampire.

"Who..you?" Seth barely managed to croak out

"The more important question is why you are here and how you can get out of here." The vamp said coming close to the foot of Seth's bed.

Seth tried to blink away the blurriness but it was hard. He just nodded his head a little to show he wanted to hear what the vamp had to say.

"You were about to see us and we couldn't have that. The precious imprint of your alpha is right here. We had to kidnap her and get away but then you had to spot us and get yourself in trouble." The leech said motioning his head towards a couch in the corner of the room and Seth turned his face a little and he could only make out a figure lying on it. He assumed it was Roxanne.

Seth wanted to free her but he wasn't in a position to help her right then. He tried to struggle but then the door to the room opened and a familiar voice said, "you're awake."

Seth looked at the door in shock before he felt blackness overtake his senses.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jake and Sam were worried as hell. They couldn't hear Seth's thoughts and couldn't smell him either. Sam howled to let the other pack members know there was trouble. Gradually they sensed all their pack brothers phase. They replayed all that had happened and clued them in. They were all told to start searching and keep everybody clued in to their thoughts so if anything was wrong they would know.

They had been searching for about twenty minutes when the smell of leeches overwhelmed them. They growled and clawed at the ground before following the smell to the boundary line.

Stood on the other side of the line were Carlisle, Alice and Jasper.

The wolves growled but Sam asked them to let him talk to them. Obviously, they either had knowledge of what had happened or maybe they had Seth and Roxanne.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seth woke up once again to see Bella sitting next to his bed. She smiled when she saw him and offered him water. Seth didn't want to accept but his throat was dry and in order to get answers he needed to wet his throat. He was feeling only slightly better. He still had the I.V. but he was feeling more awake.

"What's going on, Bella?"

"Trust me Seth, I didn't want this. I would never hurt you but you saw us and it would have complicated things if you had alerted the pack." Bella said with a frown on her face.

Seth stared at her and wondered if Jake had been correct all these years about how she was loyal to the leeches and could not be trusted. He mentally slapped himself. Of course, she couldn't be trusted. He was strapped to a bed being drugged and she was making no move to let him go or help him.

"Look Seth, I only wanted to talk to Jake and explain things to him but he wouldn't even answer my calls! All because of _her_! I, my family, we are all in trouble and he wouldn't even hear me out! He wasn't like that. He was ready to lay down his life for me. And I know if it wasn't for her he would have listened and helped me out but NO... _she_ had to interfere and corrupt him! He is _my_ Jake! I won't let her take him away from me. And that's why I had to separate them." Bella said as if it was obvious and so natural.

Seth was shocked but he knew he had to play his cards right if he was to get them out of here.

"But why would you do this to me? Bella, you know I've always liked you guys. If you had talked to me, we could have worked something out. But here I am strapped to a bed, being drugged! I thought I was your friend, Bells. Hell, we are family!" Seth said trying his best to put on an angry expression.

"I know. I'm so sorry Seth. I told Josh we could trust you but he wasn't so sure. He hasn't been turned for long and he doesn't trust wolves but I trust you. You are my little brother too. Let me stop the drip now, ok? Just lie still for a while. Rest and I'll be back in a while. I need to make sure Josh doesn't eat her before I talk to her. I won't have anyone to trade for the pack's help." Bella said almost to herself but Seth heard but he still offered her a small smile while internally he was screaming for help and for his brothers to find them quickly before anything happened.

AN: You like, you hate? Let me know!

If you're reading please follow/favorite or review!


	28. Chapter 28

Note: Thanks to people for adding my story to your follows/favorite.

Thanks to the reviewers-

orangeporqupine- let's see what they do.

polly2010- neither can I but will he?

lytebrytehybrid88- hmm..I'll do what I can!

Shakilove- You did? I'm surprised.

Enjoy!

Chapter 28

Sam phased and walked close to the three vamps while his pack covered him. Jake was too distraught to phase back. He was growling and clawing at the ground while his pack brothers and Leah tried to comfort him and assured him that they would willingly go to hell and back to bring Roxy back to him. They knew he wouldn't survive if something were to happen to her.

"You have Seth and Roxanne." Sam said to the Cullens while crossing his arms over his chest.

"No. We don't but we know who does and where to find them." Said Carlisle.

"And why should we trust you?" growled Jacob. He had phased to get answers. He _had_ to know.

"We did not know what Bella had planned. She kept changing her mind so I couldn't pick up on her thoughts and see the result. But we do not condone her actions. I know where they are and if you promise not to harm us I can lead you to them."Said Alice while Jasper held her hand.

Jake growled and moved towards Alice but Jasper pushed her behind him and hissed and crouched while Leah and Sam held Jake back.

"You bloody stinking leeches! Always causing trouble! Why did you have to return? Tell me where Roxy is or I swear to the Spirits, I alone will wipe out you monsters all over the world!" Jake growled out trembling.

"Jake, they are the only ones who can help us now. Calm down." Said Leah

"Look if our intentions were dishonorable we wouldn't be here. Like Alice said, we do not condone or support Bella's actions. She teamed up with a new vampire we met in Alaska who was gifted, he could hide his odor and of those around him."

"Where is she?" Jake asked

"They are up in Alaska. We need to hurry before they move away or change their mind because that would make it difficult for me to keep track of them." Said Alice

"Let's go" Jake ordered and his pack and Sam's all hurried through the forest following the Cullens in their wolf form, leaving only Embry and Colin behind to guard La Push.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Roxy woke up groggy and with a real bad headache. It hurt to open her eyes. She blinked and rubbed her forehead.

"If I wasn't under orders to keep you alive, I'd suck you dry after ravishing your body. I like you. Maybe Bella would allow me to keep you as my pet." Josh whispered near Roxy's ear causing her to move back but she hit her head against the wall causing her to cry out in pain. It hurt to just to move her head, hitting it caused another level of pain all together.

Josh chuckled as he moved closer to her. Her scent was alluring. The underlying scent of her wolf made him see her as a challenge. She was wolf property but she was here now with him. He caressed her face with his hand. Roxanne was beyond terrified. She didn't know where she was or how she landed here but even her foggy mind screamed to alert her of the danger she was in. This was only her second meeting with a vampire and it wasn't going well. She wanted to jerk his hand away but her fear immobilized her.

"Josh, what did I say about getting too close or eating her?" Asked Bella chidingly as she moved into the room to see Josh hovering over a scared Roxanne.

Bella took in her shocked expression and smirked.

"What did you think, little girl? That you could waltz into my Jake's life and take him away from me? That's never going to happen. He was, is and will always remain loyal to me! You are nothing but a human. So not worth Jacob! I don't know what he saw in you but I will make him see you for the worthless, helpless creature that you are! He deserves someone strong in his life!" Bella said eerily as she marched up to Roxanne and crouched down to her level while Josh moved back and watched. As a human he had always liked soap operas and one with bitchy girl and a helpless victim always turned him on. He was going to enjoy the show.

Roxanne wanted to hit her and run but she knew it wasn't possible in her condition.

"What? No smart come backs now? With Jake not here to protect you do you see how useless you are?" Bella asked as she cupped her face roughly causing her to bruise and wince because of the pain.

"What's going on?" Roxanne turned to see Seth coming in to the room and she felt tears build up.

"Seth!" she cried as she tried to move towards him but Bella pushed her and she fell to the floor with a thud but still crawled to him and clutched his legs.

Seth clenched his jaw as he pushed her away with his feet. Roxanne fell on her butt and stared stunned at Seth as tears ran down her face.

"Don't expect me to help you, Roxanne. Don't think for one moment that I will choose you over family. Bella is my step sister, she's family. I have always liked the Cullens. They can give me a life I have only dreamt of. Abbey and I can finally move away from that small town and actually live our lives. I wouldn't be answerable to any alphas and be in control of my life again!" Seth said

Roxanne felt her eyes tear up again. She was physically hurt but Seth's words cut her up emotionally. She considered him family but he was consorting with vampires, Bella no less. She felt doomed.

Bella came up to Seth and placed her hand on his shoulder," Come on, let's catch up while Josh keeps an eye on her. We need to come up with a plan on negotiating with the wolves as well. I don't plan to trade her at all though. Well,...not alive any way."

With that, Bella and Seth walked away without a backward glance leaving a hyperventilating and panicked Roxanne with Josh who watched her bemusedly. 

AN: I feel for Roxy :(

If you are reading, please follow/favorite or review. TIA!


	29. Chapter 29

Note: Thanks to Rising Phoenix416, wildanimal1, Majestic-Pegacorn, kiara-namiro, aliiceroseee, Ronniebrnz for adding my story to your follows/favorites.

Thanks to the reviewers-

lytebrytehybrid88- You are correct about so many things.

orangeporqupine- I know. I hated writing that part but it actually helps with the story.

polly2010- here it is! :)

Guest- glad you love it. Here's the update.

Shakilove- he had to do that to save both of their lives and buy them some time.

Enjoy!

Chapter 29

In the meanwhile the Wolves and the three Cullens had reached the house in the woods where Bella, Seth and Roxanne were along with the new leech.

Jake wanted nothing more than to rush inside and kill anybody who stopped him from getting Roxanne. But Alice stopped him. She was not able to see them clearly because Seth was with them but she could still see flashes and she knew Roxanne was hurt and it wouldn't end well if Jake lost control now. They could kill Roxy before he was even inside the door.

"You need to calm down. If they know we are here it won't end well. I can't see all of it but it won't be good for Roxanne. Stay put. We need to devise a plan to get her out." Alice said

The wolves looked at each other and seemed to agree with her. Jake took a deep breath but it did nothing to calm him down. His life was literally in the hands of leeches and he was being asked to calm down.

"How is she? Can you see her? Is she hurt?" Jake asked. Leah and Sam had once again phased and were beside Jake.

"I can only see flashes which mean Seth is with them. I think she is hurt but she is alive so that's good." Alice said rubbing her temples.

Jake processed her words but was about to phase again. She was hurt! It was his duty to protect her but he had failed. She had been so happy the last few days. Why couldn't that have lasted forever? She hadn't done anything wrong, why did she have to suffer?

"Calm down Jacob. Please...for Roxy" said Leah. She was worried about Seth as well but he was stronger than Roxy was.

"Look, I can't see much but I think it might go better if you can control yourself and go meet Bella. She already thinks that Roxanne is responsible for changing the way you behave with her, so if you could distract her, we can try and get Roxanne and Seth out of there. We already outnumber them but we need to proceed with caution as Roxanne is vulnerable to being hurt in the worst possible way."

Just hearing Roxanne and hurt in the same sentence, Jake couldn't hold it together and phased.

"Jacob! She's asking you to stay calm! Just think about how you'll never have to be away from her once you get her out of there. You will be together forever. You can marry her and start your lives together. Come on Jake! For Roxy, please!" Leah pleaded desperately. Two lives of people who were part of the pack and her life was on the line as well. Leah needed Jake to be in control.

Jake continued pacing. It was difficult for him to stay in control.

"Please Jake, they are my family too. All of ours actually. Come on!" Leah pleaded with tears in her eyes.

Jake looked at her and realized her words were true. Seth was her brother and she considered Roxanne her sister. It had to be just as difficult for her as well. Jake took a long, deep breath and thought of Roxy, smiling up at him, narrowing her eyes when she was upset, laughing the way she did, she always made his heart skip a beat. The way her beautiful eyes looked in to his and how she whispered her love for him. No... he had to get it together. He would not live with her memories. He couldn't. He needed her in his life alive and that could only happen if he followed their plan. Jake phased back then and concentrated on staying that way.

"Let's get this done." He said firmly.

Alice smiled a little and explained her plan to the wolves.

Jake went ahead to go to the house while the rest of the wolves surrounded the house but made sure they maintained their distance so they wouldn't be caught but could see the action. Alice, Jasper and Carlisle were hiding in the trees, waiting to make their move at the right time.

Jake walked up the steps to the house and as they had anticipated, Bella was at the door in a flash and opened it.

"Jake, you came. I knew you would." She said while smiling softly at him.

Jake swallowed the bile rising in his throat, "Of course I came. I had too. When Roxanne went missing, I realized I was trying to replace you all these years. With the imprint, she seemed a reasonable substitute but the thing is Bella, no one can take your place in my life." Jake said as he moved to cup her cheek and she leaned into his hand and sighed closing her eyes.

"I knew you'd understand. It was only the imprint blinding you but you don't have to worry about that. We'll take care of her and then you can live with us." Bella said smiling brightly.

Jake fought for control and to curb his desire to break her neck and get Roxy out of there.

"You know where she is?" Jake asked looking surprised.

Bella laughed and turned to go inside motioning for him to follow her.

"Of course I know where she is. Focus and take a sniff and you will too." Bella said as she sat on the coffee table crossing her legs.

Jake did just that and found himself trying to regulate his heartbeat as he smelled her blood mixed with her scent. He couldn't let Bella think he was affected by Roxy's hurt condition.

"You truly are a genius! How did you manage to pull it off?" Jake asked but before she could answer they both stiffened before turning towards the door again.

The door burst open just as Alice and Jasper came in.

AN: Thanks for the support guys!what do you think is gonna happen? will they get her out in time or will Bella catch on? are the three Cullens actually supporting the wolves or is it a trap?

If you're reading please follow/favorite or review. TIA!


	30. Chapter 30

Note: Thanks to LeahmSully for adding this story to your follows.

Thanks to the reviewers-

Guest- Actually, about 4 chapters went into the climax. Is it really that bad? I'm still new to writing and I'm still learning. Not too long ago I had a reviewer tell me I don't add enough details to my chapters and I tried to incorporate that. I'm sorry it didn't please you but I do think that it really wasn't _that_ bad. Have faith in the author after following the story for so long.

Lytebrytehybrid88- you are too good! I really like the way you think and it's similar to mine! :) At least for this story.

Shakilove- I'm sorry to have disappointed you. :(

Enjoy!

Chapter 30

"Bella! Are you all right? God! I was so worried! I couldn't see you and I thought something had happened to you!" said Alice while running her hands and eyes over her body as if checking for wounds.

"I'm fine Alice." Bella replied smiling. Alice was the best friend she ever had.

"What is this mutt doing here?" asked Jasper scrunching his nose in disgust.

"Now, now Jazz, Jake is here for me and I won't have yo..." before Bella could finish her sentence she suddenly felt extremely lethargic and tired. She fell on her knees and stared at Jasper in surprise.

"What..?" Bella croaked but by then Alice used her vampire speed to the fullest and tied her up and held her, Jasper close behind.

Jake looked up to see Seth standing on the stairs holding a passed out Roxanne.

"Where's the other leech?" Jake asked as he took Roxy from him and examined her.

"I ripped him and Carlisle is boxing him up." Seth said

"Just throw him out! Brady is outside the window he'll light him up." Jake growled out. Roxanne was hurt. She had bruises all over her and there were hand marks on either side of her waist and on her chin and cheek. Dried blood was sprayed around her mouth.

"You guys go ahead and take care of Roxanne. She doesn't have any major injuries just bruises. We'll take Bella with us." Carlisle said

"NO! You can't take her back!" Jake growled as he handed Roxy to Leah. The wolves were now inside the house or right outside it.

"Jacob, please be reasonable. I can't allow you to kill her. Edward would be devastated. We won't ever come near here again. I promise you." Said Carlisle

"I could care less about how devastated Edward would be! She planned to kill my Roxanne!" Jack bellowed as he moved towards Bella but Carlisle and Jasper blocked his path while Alice was holding up Bella. She was still being controlled by Jasper. In all her vampire life she had never felt as tired as she did then. She couldn't even move her feet.

"Jacob, we had an agreement. We upheld our end. It's your turn to honor yours." said Carlisle.

"Fine! I won't kill her but there's no way in hell she can walk away from this completely intact." Jake said a little too calmly.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked confused

Alice gasped. She tightened her hold on Bella.

"I promise you I won't kill her but I can't let her walk away without making her pay for the pain she caused my Roxanne, my brothers and me." Jake said

"As long as you don't kill her. She did not confide in any us and Edward was led away by Rosalie, Emmett and Esme as soon as Alice saw what had happened. So he doesn't know. He thinks we came to get her to fly to Isle Esme for a vacation" Carlisle said a little unsurely.

"That's good. She will need a vacation after I'm done with her." Jake said as he motioned for his brothers to surround him.

Alice moved away from Bella as the wolves crowded in. Carlisle and Jasper followed her lead and moved out of the house.

They heard her screams and cringed. Obviously something extremely painful was being done to her but at least they would leave her alive.

Not long after that, the wolves came out looking satisfied. The last to come out was Jacob.

They looked at him and their jaws hit the floor.

He was carrying a leg and an arm. Bella's cries could still be heard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leah had borrowed the car Bella and Josh had used to get Seth and Roxy to Alaska and laid Roxanne on the back seat while Jacob sat with her, Roxy's head in his lap. Seth sat in the passenger seat with Leah driving. The pack had already started running back to La Push.

Nobody talked during the drive. They were all tense and were processing the day's events. It would be early morning by the time they reached home. Leah was driving carefully. She didn't want to jostle Roxy. Each wolf lost in their own thoughts but most of them about Roxanne and how she would behave once she woke up. It was a traumatizing experience and they hoped and prayed for her to be strong enough to get past it.

Jake was just glad to hold her at the moment. He knew all that that could have happened but didn't. He would make her forget. He had too. It was his fault he wasn't able to protect his mate. He had known something was going to happen. He should have stayed with her. But he hadn't. She had to suffer the consequences. He only hoped she would forgive him. He was never going to let her out of his sight again.

AN: OK! So they rescued Roxy! Let me know what you think. Please understand I'm still learning and not everything will be perfect. I will mess up and things won't be according to your wishes more often than not. But you have been wonderful for staying with this story for so long. I really appreciate your support and reviews. I got more reviews and follows/favorites than I had anticipated and it feels great!

Please be a sweetheart and check out my new story, **Choose Me**. It's a Jacob/OC. Let me know if you like the storyline and if I should continue it. I would be grateful.

If you're reading and haven't already, then please follow/favorite or review! TIA!


	31. Chapter 31

Note: Orange Chicken, Hunnybunny0114, Pinkchic1200, newbyrocks for adding my story to your favorites/follows.

Thanks to the reviewers-

lytebrytehybrid88- It's logical he blame himself but I'm not gonna elaborate on that. Roxy is awake now.

polly2010- I missed you last chapter! Yeah killing Bella would have been good but it would have sparked off another war. Edward would have tried to avenge her death. And Jake had an understanding with Carlisle that he wouldn't kill her in exchange for his help in finding Roxy. Frankly I think living in a more or less handicapped condition is worse than death. He did burn it.

Pinkchic1200- Hehe..if you loved the story so far then you loved the whole story! It's about to end now. Thanks for the review! I'm happy to know you liked it! :)

Enjoy!

Chapter 31

Roxanne woke up with a jerk and sat up. She felt sore and her head hurt. She looked around and found that she was in Jacob's bedroom or their bedroom since she had been living here. She looked around searching for water. Just then the door banged open and Jake came in. They just looked at each other before Roxy's eyes filled with tears and Jacob rushed to her side.

"Oh, Roxanne! I am so so sorry! Please forgive me. I should have been there with you. I knew something was up but I.. I just... I'm so sorry!" Jake murmered into her hair as he hugged her as tight as he could without hurting her.

Roxanne let go of her emotions and cried. She buried her face in his chest and let all her fears and pain wash away. She had been scared she would die and never get a chance to say good bye to him. She knew she loved him but at the moment she had realized just how much. He was all she could think of.

Jake's heart broke as he stroked her hair and held her close. She was always so strong. He had never seen her cry like this ever since he had known her. He vowed to never let her cry again. To keep her as happy as he could. He would love her and give her so many happy memories that these horrid ones would never haunt her.

"I thought... I thought I'd never see you again." Roxy said through her tears. She was out of breath. She was weak and felt broken.

"I'm never letting you go, baby. Wherever you go from now on, I'm always going to be with you." Jake promised cradling her tear stained face in his hands. She looked so young without her usual light makeup. She looked vulnerable.

There was a knock on the door before Emma peeked in and came with a glass of water, Leah behind her. She was already crying but when she saw her sister, she rushed to her side and hugged her and sobbed.

"Don't you ever do that to me again! You understand! You are my little girl! I can't believe I almost lost you to those filthy bloodsuckers!" Emma said between sobs. The two sisters hugged and cried. Sure they had their differences like any normal siblings but they loved each other and Emma considered her more of a daughter than sister. She had never needed dolls to play with after her little sister was born. She was her baby.

"Give me that water before you drop snot in it!" Roxy said half smiling at her sister.

Emma laughed a little before handing it to her.

Roxanne gulped it down.

"Slowly, don't choke on it." Emma chided. Leah looked on with a fond smile.

"How are you feeling Roxy" Leah asked

"I'm ok I guess" Roxy replied with a shrug.

Nobody was fooled though. They knew she was trying to be brave or maybe she hadn't completely processed what had gone down.

"Come on, you need to rest."Jake said taking her glass and adjusting her pillow for her to lie down.

"The guys are all waiting to see you but I don't think now is a good time. You're tired." Emma said stroking her forehead.

Roxanne closed her eyes. Emma's was the only motherly touch she had ever experienced. It comforted her. Ever since they had grown up, these touches became rarer. Once again tears were flowing down her cheeks.

"Now, enough of that. Just relax, I'll make you some soup, okay?" Emma said wiping away her tears.

Roxy nodded through closed eyes. She was tired again, her head felt heavy.

Leah and Emma went out again to inform the wolves and well wishers of Roxanne's health. They had all been dropping by to enquire about her. Sam was still on alert and was patrolling the area to make sure no more surprises were in store for them while Seth, Jake's beta was here but he had already worked out the patrol schedule for his pack. Caroline, Sue, Emily, Charlie were here to know about her well being. Poor Charlie was beyond ashamed. He had decided to cut ties with his daughter, he couldn't believe she had turned into this monster.

"Don't go!" Roxy said panicked when she felt Jake get off the bed.

"I told you I'm not leaving you alone and I mean it. I'm just getting comfortable." Jake said as he stripped off his t-shirt and jeans and laid beside her in his boxers.

Roxy sighed in contentment as she curled up against him. She was home.

AN: Thanks for all your support guys. Whose glad Roxy is home?

If you're reading please follow/favorite or review. TIA!


	32. Chapter 32

Note: Thanks to Honeybunny0114, kammi16, Imakesweetz, waddup90, AWalkingWallflower for adding my story to your follows/favorites.

Thanks to the reviewers-

lytebrytehybrid88- correct!

polly2010- Thanks!

Shakilove- :)

orangeporqupine- :)

Enjoy!

Chapter 32

Roxy woke up to the sound of soft voices. She looked around to see Emily, Sue, Emma and Leah in the room. When they noticed she was awake they stopped talking and offered her smiles.

"How are you dear?" Asked Sue

"In desperate need of relieving my bladder" Roxy said as she sat up

The women chuckled but Leah moved to her side to help her up. She supported her weight and helped her to the bath room.

"I'll manage from here" Roxy whispered. She felt extremely weak and then she remembered she hadn't really eaten anything and had gone through hell.

She did her business and washed her hands. She looked up in the mirror and was shocked to see her reflection. She did not look like that! Her eyes had blue bruises around them, her cheeks seemed sunken in. There was a bruise on her chin all the way up to her cheek. She traced it with her finger and winced. It hurt. How did Jake manage to look at her and not puke? She looked like hell. She felt like crying again and she did not like the feeling. She wasn't one to cry so easily but she couldn't control herself. She covered her mouth with her hand as a sob threatened to break out. She clutched the edge of the basin as she felt as though she'd collapse.

Leah was by her side in an instance. She supported her weight as Roxy sat on the floor and covered her mouth as she cried.

Jake rushed to the bathroom when he heard Roxy.

"What happened?" he asked as he took in the sight of Roxy on the bathroom floor crying while Leah supported her from behind and moved her hair out of her face.

Leah muttered something under her breath that Roxanne couldn't understand.

She hid her face in her hands as she felt Leah leave her side and Jake took her place. She did not want him to see her like this. So broken and...ugly.

"What's wrong, beautiful?" Jake whispered as he held her. Apparently that was the wrong thing to say' cause she cried harder. Her breathing was erratic and it worried Jake. She was still weak.

Jake sighed.

"You know you'll be beautiful to me right? You need to see yourself the way I see you. And when I look at you, Roxanne, I see my future. I see the girl I'm meant to spend my life with , I _want_ to spend my life with. Your face is the one I want to see when I wake up, when I close a good deal and want to tell someone about, whose face would reflect the same joy that I felt, your face is that face for me. I want to see you and your beautiful face when I come home from a hard day at work cause I know a smile from my girl would wash away my tiredness. I want to see your face when you talk to me, because you have such an expressive face. When you laugh, I see the dimple on your right cheek, the light in your eyes. When you are upset I love to see you narrow your eyes at me and set your lips in a thin line. I Love how you scrunch up your little nose in disgust when I burp after a large meal which is like six times a day! Your face is the one I want to see when I go to sleep because seeing it reminds me of how blessed I am to have you in my life. When I close my eyes, I want to see your face because your wide grey eyes drive me crazy and I want to poke your cute nose all the time, I love to cup your cheeks in my hand and don't even get me started on your lips, baby!" Jake said as he nudged her playfully.

Roxy heard each and every word and smiled through her tears. He knew exactly what to say to make her feel good. She looked up at him.

"So you don't think I look like a swollen blueberry."

"No baby, I don't think you look like a swollen blueberry" Jake said lovingly, moving her hair away from her forehead.

"Okay... so can you repeat what you just said about me." Roxy asked innocently looking at him with wide eyes.

"Oh! I... ermm..I.. yeah.. I.." Jake stuttered. He hadn't expected that!

Roxanne giggled as she snuggled into him.

"Kidding!"

Jake let out a breath and hugged her back. At least she hadn't lost her sense of humor.

"Come on! Let's get some food into you." Jake said as he helped her get up and wash her face and tidy herself. He braided her long hair and helped her out the bathroom.

The women had left the room. When Jake suggested getting her soup in the room she resisted.

"No, I want to go down. I need to walk a little. My legs feel like jelly." Roxy said not liking the need to be helped to walk.

"Fine. Let's go." Jake said he knew better than to argue with her. She did need to get out of the room though.

They walked slowly to the living room where now Sam, Emily, Emma and Leah sat. Emma got up to get her the soup while Jake helped her on to the couch.

They were chit chatting when the door opened and Seth stepped in.

Roxanne locked eyes with him and dropped her spoon in her bowl. Her heart rate increased and she looked terrified. Jake hugged her to him on sensing her panicked state.

He looked up at Seth confused and was met with a guilty pair of eyes. Jake frowned. He better explain why his mate was having a panic attack in Seth's presence.

AN: Thanks for all the support guys. Thanks to all the silent readers as well.


	33. Chapter 33

Note- thanks to Angel030593, Ms Poison Ivey, FreyaHawthorne, CHEYCHEY101, AcioAlly-ACioAlly, Diya Mond, reader5sam for adding my story to your follows/favorites.

Thanks to CHEYCHEY101 for adding me to your author alerts.

Sorry if I missed anyone out. I'm thankful to each and everyone of you.

Thanks to the reviewers-

lytebrytehybrid88- :)

Shakilove- good to see you excited!

polly2010- here it is!

Orangeporqupine- :)

Enjoy!

Chapter 33

Seth explained what had happened and what he had to do in order to bid for time to stall Bella from hurting her. He had not meant for Roxy to be scared of him for life. The wolves had all come in to check in on her and were baffled as well. Seth was probably the cutest and gentlest out of all of them. This was a first. But Roxanne had started hyperventilating and Emma had taken her to her bedroom and when even that didn't help she had to ask Leah to give her something to calm her down. Leah asked her mom, who was a nurse and then gave Roxy a shot which made her sleepy again.

Jake was tense as he listened to Seth. He understood what had to be done but still had the strongest urge to hurt him for hurting and scaring Roxanne. But the poor guy looked guilty as hell. Obviously he didn't think she would be so scared of him.

Jake rushed off to find Roxanne. He had to check on her and only her presence would calm him down. Once again he lay down with her and wondered what he would need to do to bring back his strong, confident Roxy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Days turned to weeks and Roxanne got better each day. She had to rest for a week to get well completely. She was able to walk and do small chores on her own from the third day onwards. But Jake insisted that she rest and that probably delayed her being active. But she put her foot down after a week. By the second week she was back to normal, her bruises were much lighter only the ones on her waist were still visible. She had grown stronger and started eating normally. She had even gotten back to work and Caroline had hugged the life out of her the first day she had gone back to visit her. Of course Jake stayed true to his word and followed her around but once again after the third week Roxy had once again put her foot down and was adamant that Jake return to his normal work schedule. She insisted that if he did not return things to normal, she would never be normal again. She needed this. Jake agreed but said she was to always be in the company of a wolf or at one's house if he was not around. Roxanne agreed. Sam and Emily lived close by as did Kim, Jared's imprint. She liked spending time with them and then there was Emma of course. Emma had been babying her after the incidence and Roxanne let her. She liked being pampered and she sure as hell deserved it. Somewhere in between all this someone had told her what she had missed on that fateful day. Roxanne was stunned but extremely proud of Jake and felt her love for him increase even more. She didn't feel one bit of remorse for that bitch. She could continue living her life without her right arm and left leg.

Jake was glad to see her return to her normal, routine life but he knew she was still scarred from the experience. She still had problems being too close to or near Seth in the same room. It seemed that she had begun to associate Seth with the events that had occurred that day. Seth maintained his distance but it was obvious he was hurt by this but he didn't blame anybody but himself. Maybe with time she would forget. They hoped so.

A month had passed since the incidence and Jake was getting impatient. They had been intimate with each other as soon as she had recovered completely and were as close as they could be physically and emotionally but Jake wanted more. He wanted his claim on her. As barbaric as it sounded he wanted the world to know she was his and nobody else. And so he planned and plotted.

One night as Roxanne was getting into bed ready to turn in for the night alone since Jake had said he had some work to finish up, Roxanne heard the front door open. She froze. She didn't move a muscle. But then her bedroom door opened and in came Jacob looking like a hunk and all sexy in a police uniform carrying handcuffs.

Roxanne looked with her mouth open as he stopped right in front of her. Roxanne gulped audibly. He was sooooo sexy.

Jacob smirked. This might end well for him.

He cleared his throat and began,"Roxanne Stiller! You've been charged in court for stealing my heart, trespassing my dreams and robbing me of my senses. You've been sentenced to all of eternity with me. How do you plead?" Jake asked authoritatively although his heart was pounding. Roxanne didn't know that the whole pack and their families were listening in to their private moment from downstairs.

Jake was still holding his breath when Roxanne looked him straight in the eyes and said," guilty"

That was the most amazing word ever! He picked her up and crushed her in his arms as he kissed her. They heard the hollering and wolf calls and whistles from downstairs and went down to see streamers and balloons spread everywhere. The guys and girls all congratulated them. Emma, Sue and Emily were in tears. Everybody was hugging and patting them on the back but one person stood away and Roxanne noticed.

She walked up to Seth who looked awkward.

"Congratulations" he said with a small smile. Roxanne looked up at him and hugged him. There was pin drop silence as people registered what was happening. Everyone was gaping at them wondering 'what just happened?'

Roxy pulled away to see a stunned Seth.

"I'm sorry for behaving the way I did. If it weren't for you and what you did I may never have seen this day. Thank you!" She said emotionally holding his hands. Jake rushed to her side and grinned down at her proudly. Seth beamed and laughed before hugging them together and congratulating. And the celebrations continued throughout the night and the days that followed. Who knew a spurt from a ding a ling could offer you an eternity of happiness!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

AN- it's OVER! I don't know whether to cry tears of joy or sadness. I know some of you will be disappointed but personally I'm quite proud of this story and the fact that I finished two stories in about two months!

Thanks for all your love, support, favs, follows and reviews. Hopefully you'll stick around for more.

Please check out my new story ZARA. Unlike Choose Me which I've put on hold, I'm going to finish this one pretty quickly. Let me know what you think of it.

Signing out now. Love you!


End file.
